Code Jurassic: Lelouch of the Jurassic R-Evolution
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: His mother's uncle left behind a legacy for them. They rebuilt it, cherished it, and showed the world what they could do. Now, Lelouch must face a great threat to protect his sister as Julius Kingsley to stop Schneizel and the Royal Family from taking away and abuse John Hammond's legacy. The park is now open, welcome to Jurassic World.
1. Dawn of the Beginning

**This is a one-shot idea, to inspire others to try this kind of crossover themselves.**

 **If the favorites or reviews hit 20, I'll consider this an offical fic and not a one-shot and will work on it.**

 **Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Code Geass or Jurassic Park franchise.**

* * *

"Wow, its so huge!" Nunnally exclaimed as she ran aroudn the area as Lelouch followed his little sister around the park as Empress Marianne vi Britannia smiled at their energy as she looked at the man in white with an amber cane with a mosquito inside smiled at the children. "I'm suprised by your invite Uncle John, you've been out of touch with the family for quite some time on some project you've been working on." Marianne spoke as the man spoke. "This was a dream I had, one that I put time and effort into making a reality, for the world to marvel and achieve the impossible. The security and even the scientists I've hired are top of the line with my work, spare no expense." replied John Hammond as he lead the vi Britannia linage towards a different area.

"So Uncle John, what kind of park is this?" Nunnally asked excitedly as John Hammond merely smiled. "I'd considered it more of a biological preserve than an amusement park. And I guarantee this..." he replied as he gestured into a paddock as Lelouch, Nunnally, and even Marianne herself felt their eyes widened in surprised awe and wonder. "The world will be sent back 65 million years ago. My dear Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally, welcome," he began as they walked towards an electrical fence as the vi Britannia's souls felt small as the thundering footsteps came closer as a massive creature emerged from the forest. "...To Jurassic Park." he smiled as the Tyrannosaurus Rex behind the paddock fence unleashed an earth shaking roar that commanded all to flee from its presence.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes and blinked as the sun shone on his face from his window. He was in Ashford now, it had been months since he and Nunnally found the Ashfords in Area 11 and sat up and scowled at the dream. That memory was as vivid as it was the day they went there to see their uncle. Now, it was nothing more than a memory. "Hey Lulu!" exclaimed one Milly Ashford as she shamelessly barged into his plain bedroom as the boy glared at her. "Guess whose come all this way from the other side of the globe to visit you!" she shouted excitedly as Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He didn't have time to wait as Milly dragged him out of bed and out into the hallways of the currently under construction academy as in the lobby, a familiar old man in white with a cane holding a piece of amber stood there. "Uncle John...?" Lelouch gasped out, as if hoping this wasn't a dream. "Lelouch...!" the old man exclaimed, rushing up the stairs and hugging his nephew.

"When I heard Marianne was assassinated and you and Nunnally were sent to Japan I feared for worst!" he cried out, relief and concern in his voice as Lelouch hugged the man back. Of all the family he had, which were mainly those spawned from the Emperor of Britannia, this man, this uncle that his mother loved and trusted was the only one he could trust right now. "Now Lelouch, I have a proposition for you and Nunnally, would the two of you like to talk it over a cup of tea?" John asked, a twinkle in his eye as Lelouch knew that spark anywhere and smiled happily at it.

*7 years later*

"Later guys! See you all in a week!" Lelouch waved as the students of Ashford Academy waved at him and Nunnally as they were escorted into a limo as it was driving away. "Why does Lulu always have to do this? I mean I know he's running his family's company, but if this keeps up he'll be held back for another year." Shirley Fennete huffed as Milly giggled in amusement. "Oh my darling Lulu, please be more serious with class!" she said in a higher, dramatic tone. "How adorable is that?" she grinned. "Madam Prez!" Shirley exclaimed with red cheeks.

/Isla Nublar/

"Clothes, check. Smile, check. Eyepatch...?" Lelouch noted down as he placed the eyepatch over his left eye as as three pieces of amethyst delicately dangle from it as he stood in place and placed his facade on as the elevator door opened. "Welcome to Jurassic World, I am Viscount Julius Kingsley, and I am honored to meet you here your Highness." Julius greeted as he bowed his head politely as Marrybell mel Britannia smiled at him. "The honor it is to finally meet you, Julius Kingsley." she replied as Lelouch prepared his tour for his unaware half-sister.

"Years ago, de-extinction was akin to magic, but thanks to the rapid development of technology and studies in science, a whole new frontier has opened up, allowing us to bring back once lost creatures, into the new world to have a future in. A biological reserve that serves as a resort and amusement park to help keep them safe, and remind humans of what they've lost after many years of evolution." Julius lectured as they walked through the labs that were on display as tourists observe the magic of science do so.

"I've heard about this park long ago, being that of Viscount John Hammond's that was top secret until recently. You were named his successor on his deathbed and only started inviting only VIP guests. Only after the request of the Emperor did you allow a member of the Royal Line to come, with me as the first. Tell me, why did you not allow it at first?" Marrybell asked as Julius merely frowned. "Years of research and effort was put into this, John Hammoned dreamed of these creatures to live a life like it was before history changed for them. He did not want these creatures to be used in warfare by any military, so we've made sure to safeguard our secrets and make sure to destroy it all if neccessary so John Hammond's dream will not be tarnished by the greed of nobility and arrogant bastards attempting to abuse the power it holds." he answered with venom in his voice as Marrybell seemed to be caught off guard by it as they were walking on a walkway that was within a forest.

"Why would anyone want animals from a park like this? Do these animals have that much value that its caught the emperor's eye?" Marrybell asked as Julius merely smiled at her. "Your Highness, once you see these creatures, you'd want one for yourself and make sure it lives a long life till it dies of age. Spare no expense at that." he answered as he looked behind her as Marrybell turned and was stunned. Grazing the tree branches near them was a Brachiosaurus as the 88th Princess to the Throne was awed at the sight of it. "I-It's a dinosaur...!" she breathed in awe as Julius laughed softly.

"Is this what John Hammond had done, Viscount Julius?" she asked as Julius nodded his head. "That is it, a biological preserve for prehistoric life returning to this world." he said as he picked up his cell and answered it before narrowing his eyes. "Pardon to cut the tour short your Highness, but I've got pests to deal with." he politely told her with a friendly smile. "I'll have someone give you the tour, while I deal with the pests. Can't have this place ruined by disease, no?" he asked as he turned to leave. "A man dedicated to his job, if only soldiers in the Britannian Military were like that." Marrybell mused as she watched the brachiosaurus herd grazing in the trees.

Lelouch walked into the holding cells of the park and scowled angrily at the officers there. "Who were they?" he demanded. "From our sleeper agents' reports, from Prince Schneizel's 'Camelot' R&D. They were attempting to hack our computers for information." a security officer reported with a salute as Lelouch narrowed his only eye in anger. "Bring that bastard into the interrogation cell. Mama always knows how to set intruders straight." he growled.

* * *

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and children to the hatchery, my name is Nemo Kingsley and I am the younger sister of Viscount Julius Kingsley." Nunnally greeted politely in her disguise. The families that greeted her smiled and she felt those smiles from her closed eyes. Ever since she came here after the war in Japan-now Area 11, she always felt at peace here with her new family. The staff and creatures here accepted her as a caretaker and an important member of their growing family as Nunnally vi Britannia, now Nemo Kingsley, began leading the guests to the incubaters. "You're just in time today, for a new clutch of eggs are ready to hatch. I'm sure the new hatchlings would all be happy to see new friends here." she smiled with a great level of fondness to her tone.

Within the groups of families, one blonde woman around 17 to 18 years of age was donned in a military uniform with a cape followed them and the parents were aware of who she was and wisely stayed clear of her path.

Then everyone was startled by a loud menacing roar that echoed throughout the island as Nemo Kingsly merely giggled. "It looks like Mama found someone being naughty." she said as the groups of family here who've visited the island so many times just laughed nervously at the joke. "Mama?" the blonde military woman asked as Nemo turned her 'gaze' to her. "Rexy, the only Tyrannosaurus of this park who adopted me and my big brother as her own. She keeps everyone in line and make sure bad people behave. She's Alpha over all the dinosaurs here miss...?"

"Monica, Monica Kruszewski." she replied as Nemo's expression looked somewhat suprised. "Ah, the Knight of Twelve? I believe you were supposed to be with Princess Marrybell?" she asked as Monica looked away, a bit embarrassed. "She wanted me to have some time off and I went exploring on her insistence as Lord Julius gave her the tour." she admitted as Nemo merely smiled nicely at her. "Do you want to join me in the hatching ceremony?" she asked as Monica blinked at the question as several of the children pouted and shouting "Not fair!" a few times.

"The hatching ceremony is where one lucky guest has the honor of imprinting with the dinosaurs hatching. Lady Nemo insisted on having everyone sharing that magical experience of bonding with these beautiful creatures." spoke a man dressed as a scientist as he walked in with a clipboard, writting something down. "Dr. Wu, a pleasure to see you again. I take it your work has been well?" Nemo asked as Henry Wu smiled at the girl. "Of course my Lady, we have just begun working on pterasaurs now. We've almost finished with the process of fertilizing the eggs." he replied as Monica eyed the scientist with a keen eye. That was when Rexy's roar shook the island yet again and actually made her stand straight as if the Emperor himself was present.

"Oh my, Mama isn't happy if this is the second time..." Nemo spoke in a worried tone as Monica noticed that the employees and even veteran guests seemed nervous. "...may I ask what that means?" the Knight of Twelve asked. "It means someone with hostile intentions is here and Mama is giving them a _stern_ warning to behave." Nemo replied as Dr. Wu shuddered, "I still remember the gaze in her eyes, never felt so terrified at the sight of the Tyrant King in her prime and holding back on her anger." he spoke with dread as Monica was feeling for the first time in her life, a taste of instinctual fear. Everyone was still for five minutes as Nemo let out a long sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that everyone, it seems Mama straightened the bad guy right!" she beamed happily as she was relieved that person wasn't an assassin that Rexy would eat without question.

* * *

"Thank you sir for all of your patronage." Lelouch smiled at the terrified spy who wished he wore brown pants today as Rexy was munching on a cow. "Thanks for looking out for the family Mama, it's always good to see you whenever I need help." he said with a tone of joy and respect as Rexy merely rumbled at her Dark Son for being smart for bringing the threat to her to set straight.

"Now, tell that two faced bastard that if he ever wants any of the secrets, he'll have to talk to me in person about it, and trust me, Mama will be your execution next time you cause trouble here again." Lelouch warned as the spy met eyes with Rexy as she gave him a stern snort as the man nodded his head furiously in agreement as he was sent back running for dear life.

As Lelouch left to check up on the park's status, he pondered what would have happened if he hadn't met John Hammond that day, would he still be hiding with the Ashford's at the time? And what about a plan of eliminating Britannia? While the idea still planted in his mind, he needed a bit more time and funding and research before he did so. For now, living here on Isla Nublar with the dinosaurs and Nunnally will be good enough, besides, a week off from school was promising enough.

* * *

*Area 11*

"Are you sure about this?" asked a red haired girl as the adult nodded his head. "If we pull this off, we'll successfully steal Prince Clovis' poison gas. But I need to iron out the details, in a week, we'll strike." Ohgi told her as Kallen Kozuki nodded her head.

Deep within her small cell, the green haired women opened her eyes as the strange red glyph on her forehead glowed ominously in the darkness. "My king...I know you will come..." she whispered to herself as she fell into her slumber once again.

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Jurassic R-Evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm moved by the development so far with this one-shot attempt, now will become a full-fledged story. This is a direct warning to all readers, I'm altering the story a bit and there will be things played out differently from what you're familiar with. Thank you for reading this *bows head***

* * *

Area 11, the once proud nation of Japan's brand on the land, and of its people after the Holy Empire of Britannia had conqured it with the might of the Knightmare Frame. Now many of its places belong to Britannia as the former Japanese, now Elevens, are forced to live in ghettos while Britannians enjoy their lives in comfortable settlements.

At the current moment, one Lelouch Lamperouge had just finished his chess match against the noble. Ignoring his elder half brother Clovis and his usual dramatic actions, he settled in his passenger seat of the motorcycle as Rivalz began driving.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz spoke up, gaining his friend's attention. "Why'd you start out with the king?" he asked as Lelouch gave him the most casual answer he knew by heart. "If the king does not lead, how will he expect his subordinates to follow?" he answered as Rivalz looked confused about the answer. "Do you dream of running your own big time corporation or something?" he asked.

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch replied as he heard something behind them and turned his head to look behind and saw a plane coming down with a ruin engine on the freeway they were on. "Rivalz, turn right now!" he barked as Rivalz saw the danger and sped off the freeway as the plane crashed unto it.

"Close call there...damnit, the powerline is severed now." Rivalz cursed as Lelouch took off his goggles and for a minute, he could have sworn he saw a faint series of sparkling light on the fallen plane and began heading back up. "Stay there and see if you can fix your bike, I'm going to investigate!" he told his friend as he ran up and saw something that chilled his bone.

Inside the cargo area of the plan was a cage, with the logo of Jurassic World on it and he knew only one aerial delivery of dinosaurs that should be heading towards Isla Nublar and _not_ Area 11, Velociraptors. He heard their calls for their Alpha and Lelouch instantly recognized those calls anywere and ran in and began moving debris away from the cage.

"Sera, Lucy, Yukiko, Marie?" he called out as the raptors trilled out in joy at the sound of their Alpha was here as he pulled out the replica of the larnx of a Velociraptor and began giving his orders as he began undoing the cages. He had no doubt that Britannian Royalty were interested in his dinos, and once he got these girls to safety, was going to thoroughly chew someone back in Jurassic World out for having his girls on a commercial plane like this.

He quickly made a text to Rivalz to go on ahead without him as he noticed something off, a strange capsule nearby as he undid the cages and quickly inspected it, only for it to open up and came out a breathtakingly beautiful girl with green hair and yellow eyes as she looked at at him with a tired look before losing conciousness. Sera, Beta of the pack question what to do with her. Lelouch's answer, take her with them. When Lelouch heard the sounds of a helicopter in the distance, he quickly checked the area for anything of use and his eyes widened at what else was in the cargo hold.

A motorcyle, a really damn fast one as well if rumors circulating the webs is true. What he saw was the Kawasaki H2 Motorcycle, one of the rare Japanese production vehicles that were still allowed to be in buisness and sold. Lelouch had just found his early Christmas present and he was _so_ going to love it, and hate it at the same time for what he was about to do.

* * *

Rivalz was confused by Lelouch's text message and wondered what the guy was doing when he heard the sounds of a motorcyle and animals barking as when he turned around, a boy with a helmet and visor down on his head on a rare motorcycle speeding pass him with four strange animals running alongside him with a girl on his back, holding onto him (in his perspective). _"Was that Lelouch?"_ he pondered, noticing the Ashford Academy uniform on the rider before shaking his head laughing to himself. _"No way! Lelouch would never do something that crazy. If he did, he'd probably be arrested for theft, kidnapping, and violations of property!"_ he mused himself.

They stopped at the station of the old subways of Shinjuku Ghetto and Lelouch took off his helmet and breathed as his raptors were sniffing the air, caution in their movements as Lelouch noticed the unconcious girl was awake as he undid the binding to her arms that were wrapped around his torso. Once she got off and undid the gag on her, she looked at him and his four raptors that were watching her with a keen eye. "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." the girl noted as she observed the raptors that were in a killing circle stance and awaiting the orders to dig in.

"Same as a plane with my pack and a girl in some sort of container in a prisoner's uniform." Lelouch replied back dryly as he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, are you involved in terrorists, and why were you placed in that thing?" he asked as the girl merely looked away from him. "I'm C.C., and a prisoner of Clovis' Code R project. I have no idea why I was finally free from his grip when you came along. Terrorists must have assumed it was poison gas and decided to shoot down the plane I was on." she replied with complete honesty as she saw the raptors slowly get out of their killing circle pattern.

Lelouch noticed too and was proud to admit that animals, especially carnivores with good sense of smell, are the best lie detectors that no money could buy. But now he faced another problem. His half-brother Clovis doing human experimentation, which is completely illegeal to do so, and since she was here and Clovis was probably going to start looking for her...

Lelouch immediately used the resonance chamber to haves his raptors scout the ghetto for a safe place to escape before the military came in as all four raptors dashed for it with purpose. "You can control these creatures?" C.C. asked. "It's not about control, it's a relationship based on respect and trust." he replied as he heard Lucy's call, signifying a safe route. Using his resonating chamber, he gave the order to run as he got on the motorcycle and gestured C.C. to hop on. "We're already in deep with this, better make the most of it." he told her as she proceeded to sit behind and wrap her arms around him as he placed the helmet on and began speeding off towards the underground tunnels towards Ashford Academy.

*Night-Ashford Academy*

Sera chittered happily with Lelouch as he used his resonating chamber to speak back to her, his trusted Beta about the new girl. He was amused by their nickname of C.C., calling her "Cheesy One" because she smells of hot cheese from pizza. Lucy was grooming Marie as the raptors snuggled in the blankets left neatly on the floor of their room. That was when they heard knocking on the door as it automatically opened, revealing Nunnally coming in as the raptors chittered excitedly at her presences. The blind girl was suprised, yet happy at the suprise as she petted Marie while Sera sniffed the air to see if any intruders were nearby.

"Big brother, why are the girls here?" she asked as Lelouch laughed a little nervously. "There was a plane crash on my way back from a match and I found their cage in it. It was a _commercial_ plane at that." he replied as he had a hint of anger in his tone.

He was considered paranoid, but there was always a good reason. Why his raptor pack was here was a prime answer for that. Someone was a tailcoat back in Jurassic World and decided to give Clovis his raptors like they were weapons since he knew they followed his orders. And he knew just one bastard that would try this as a 'field test'.

The raptors felt that ire he had and they shared the sentiment. Shadow Alpha was their Alpha no matter what, for he proved himself over and over as the best human Alpha out there. Shadow Alpha was their father who raised them, taught them to hunt, helped them when they were injured or sick, and even tackled a rouge Pachycephalosaurus that was going to ram Lucy into an electric fence. He was their Alpha for life, and one they would gladly die protecting. Blind Flower too, she was pretty much their mother figure and always sneaking in treats to them when Shadow Alpha wasn't looking, and making sure that the pack were in balance whenever Shadow Alpha was gone for certain periods of time.

*Viceroy Palace*

"This is terrible, if those Elevens say were true than I'll be in trouble." Clovis grimanced as General Bartley, a plump and bald man bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me your Highness, I've sent the best teams under our inner circle to search for her." he reported as Clovis snarled in anger at the man. "If word got out of her existence, I'll be disinherited. And if Viscount Julius founds out about those animals here in Area 11 he'll skin me alive." he muttered to himself as he recalled meeting Julius Kingsley one time and saw his cruelity to those who harmed his animals. One time a rather arrogant newly named Baron decided to stab one of the young Apatasaurus Kingsley brought for show at a party, said man was left as a living nest for Troodon hatchlings and not even security dared mess with the rather angry Viscount. The boy had a demonic shadow over him and it scared Clovis, and terrified him of suffering something just as worse if Julius found out. "Tell the people back at the homeland that we're going through urban renewal tomorrow." he spoke calmly as he glared in the direction of where the news of C.C. was reported. "I, Clovis la Britannia command you, tomorrow destroy Shinjuku Ghetto, leave no one alive!"

*Ashford Academy-Early Morning*

Lelouch opened his eye carefully as he felt the snout of Marie nudding at him. She was the youngest and most energetic of the raptors and was always the one to scout for the pack to see if any potental threats or meals were available. She also acted like a personal alarm clock for Lelouch whenever he switches over as Julius Kingsley so he could make sure the park is maintained.

He was lucky this place had numerous rooms, as the raptor pack had taken residence over one of the spares. He inwardly chuckled at Sayako's startled scream when she met Sera and saving the maid from being turned into a chew toy. As he made his way to check on the others, Sera as chittering in her sleep as usual, Lucy was stretching backwards on the ground, content with the carpet, and Yukiko was curled up in her pile of blankets with a content sigh.

Lelouch smiled as he rubbed Marie's head soothingly as the youngest raptor purred gently at his touch. He needed to get his girls back to Isla Nublar and avoid being seen by any of the student populance or expose his identity as Julius Kingsley. He already has a fan club with that identity, and if anyone where to expose he and Julius were one in the same he feared he'd need to get Rexy to protect him from the fangirls.

"You know Clovis won't let it slide in Shinjuku." C.C. spoke out from nowhere as Lelouch turned his eyes towards the green haired girl as Marie snorted at the sight of her. "He doesn't want any witness to learn of you or of his experiments, so he'll..." Lelouch trailed off as he knew it since yesturday. He clenched his fist as he went to his room and from his wardrobe, donned the persona of Julius Kingsley once again.

*Shinjuku Ghetto*

The G-1 was in position as numerous Sutherlands and helicopters preparing to begin their liquidation of Shinjuku, and standing against them in anticipation of the attack, a rag-tag team of terrorists deciding to fight back. Out of date military equipment and a red Glascow were their only Knightmare against a regiment, they were willing to fight a losing battle for their people.

"Your Highness, incoming transmission from..." one of the crew gulped with sense of dread. "-Viscount Julius Kingsley." he swallowed his saliva as Clovis paled as the screen showed a transmission of Julius Kingsley with a calm look in his single eye. "Greetings your Highness, care to explain to me why some of my animals is inside Shinjuku Ghetto, which is under...'urban renewal'?" he asked as the glare in the eye was piercing the souls of those watching. Even as he was a prince of the Britannian Empire, Prince Clovis la Britannia was terrified of the man before him.

"I do not know what you are-" Clovis started, only for Julius to cut him off. "Don't take me for a fool!" the Viscount snarled as Clovis saw the infamous Smaug the Dragon from childhood books glaring at him. "My animals have tracking implants in them just in case they get lost. And I know for a fact that they should not be in Area 11, and on a commercial plane that crashed _yesterday_." he emphasised.

Clovis felt his blood run cold with the implications going on about the time zones between the islands where Julius keeps the animals and Area 11 itself. "Y-You're here in Area 11?" he asked as the man on screen nodded his head. "Yes, I was paying a relative a visit when I caught wind of one of the planes that crashed had cargo from Jurassic World in it. I am not happy at all." he answered with a tone of hidden anger in his calm voice. Clovis was in a panic, even if he was a prince and could probably remove the nobility of Julius Kingsley and seize everything, the dinosaurs as he recalled, especially the legendary Tyrannosaurus, were fond of him and will show their displeasure if something happened. While Clovis would love to have them under his possession, they would literally eat him alive, and he would rather be disinherited than face one of the carnivores.

"I-I have no idea that your animals were on that plane, and I will evacuate the ghetto and send a team to retrieve them." Clovis offered as Julius frowned. The Viceroy mentally winced. When Julius Kingsley frowned, he was either going to let it go, or make your day miserable. Clovis prayed for the former and not the latter. "I've already sent my team to go and investigate. These animals are worth thousands, and what did you even have in mind for this urban renewal exactly?" Julius asked, his tone with a hint of curiosity to it.

"An expansion of your park!" Clovis blurted out as Julius raised an eyebrow on the screen. "I'd thought you'd like to expand the wonders of Jurassic World to other parts of the world, I'd thought it would be a gift of gratitude for showing me the original park before." He explained as he was pratically lying through his teeth. "And the Elevens living here?" Julius asked as Clovis thought for a moment. "They don't have jobs, perhaps you'd like to hire them as residental employees?" he offered as he watched the Viscount cup his own chin in thought.

"Very well..." Julius began as Clovis sighed in relief. "But I will be supervising everything. I'll be there to make sure to observe the terrain and then build a blueprint for the new park here. In the meantime, evactuate the ghetto and explain that they will all be Honorary Britannians under my care." he ordered as he cut of the transmission.

"I am lucky he was lenient, if he wasn't so rutheless I'd say he'd remind me of Lelouch if he were alive, despite their similar looks." Clovis breathed out as everyone was looking at him. "Well go on, explain of the evacuation and urban renewal!" he ordered as he did not want to be caught lying to the one with dinosaurs on his side. Sure Knightmare frames are dangerous, but they won't run out of energy and can't be seen on the IFF signals like those ancient beasts. Clovis was no fool, no matter how advanced technology is, nature cannot be controlled or even bested or else hell is unleashed upon man. He learned that when he met Rexy for the first time in his youth.

Many of the populance there were confused by the news, but the mention of Julius Kingsley was here to give them jobs made many feel joy at the news for he was a very popular noble among the Numbers. Especially since they heard rumors of his amusement park being the best place to work at from letters given by relatives.

Inside his limo, Lelouch sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He really needed to stop being such a nice guy. Being a caring person for both Nunnally and Jurassic World have made him soft, plus he needed to make an expansion and increase in power to keep people off his back. He'd definitely needed to get another hobby besides gambling. Maybe collaberating with Nina for a project of some sort can help. Last he recalled, the shy girl was working on a method for clean energy, and a dream of a new type of reactor yet to be had given him ideas for Jurassic World.

Kallen could not believe what was going on as her group watched the populance evacuate with their numerous belongings as Knightmares were tearing down Shinjuku for an 'urban renewal' as her group retreated underground. They had the poison gas canister, but for some reason it was empty and was something else entirely. Their plan was ruined and all their resources were wasted for a worthless device that had Clovis come here. She feared that a bloodbath was going to occur only for Julius Kingsley to have influenced the prince.

Of all the people, Julius Kingsley was a noble she had liked for his involvement for hiring fellow Japanese into his place and they call him a hero to the Numbers. The letters she recieved from friends were all positive, and that she had to come and see the place herself. Kallen Kozuki couldn't do it due to her time as a rebel, but if she was able to go as Kallen Stadfield, she could learn more of the enigmatic Viscount and what it is that he does for a living.

For now, she had to return to her school life or else mandatory attendance would be hounding her. The last thing she needed was to have people suspicious of her.

* * *

*The Next Day-Ashford Academy*

Lelouch rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepiness in his eyes as he sat in his seat. He was _really_ tempted to sleep in today after dealing with Clovis' stupidity as he began the visualization of Japan's Jurassic World as he had to worry about terrain, weather conditions for the dinosaurs, the titanium for cages, greenery, food productions, water supplies, construction, clothes for employees, what restaraunts to have, and training new people hired on the spot how to care for these creatures. The costs were going to be heavy, and luckily he had coffers for possible expansions for the occasion, spared no expense.

Now he had one problem to deal with, and said problems were chittering in the hallways of the Lamperouge residents. How was he going to keep his raptors from being seen by the student populance during the day and expose dinosaurs to the public before the park here isn't even made?Urgh, at least the contrustion is being done by his own personal crew back from Jurassic World and the first few cages will be done in the next few days in the usual timely manner. Contrary to popular belief, his crew get work done faster and with excellent results that even Rexy was impressed in the comfort of her paddock.

He wasn't going to bring her here, then that will be quite disasterous, and it ruins her schedule she has. Rather, he was thinking about bringing in his three new girls that were itching to find a place to enjoy releasing terror. Yes, Azure, Auriel, and Terra were going to love it here.

C.C. munched on her pizza as she eyed Lucy's snout from the corner of the kitchen. Caution as she learned these raptors have developed a taste for her pizza and she did not want any of these little thieves stealing her food she bought with her (actually Lelouch's) money. Lucy's eyes peered from the corner and hissed at her as the green haired girl glared at her. They were ordered not to harm her, but it didn't mean the raptors could have fun messing with her. As C.C. reached behind her to grab another slice, she felt only the counter surface as she widened her eyes and turned to see her box of pizza missing. When she turned back to Lucy, the raptor was already gone. C.C. scowled at the theft of her pizza, and was planning on having her revenge on these thieves for taking what was rightfully hers.

Sera chirped as their successful theft of the pizza was a complete success. Yukiko chittered with Marie as the two were digging in to their own slices as Lucy was content with inhaling the scent of the delicious food before it faded away as it cooled off. Once she was going to attempt to eat it, a stern growling made the raptor jump. "Girls, I know you four are _not_ eating pizza." Lucy turned and cringed at the sight of their vet, Dr. Gerry Harding. He was the eldest vet in the park and had more experience with carnivores than any other employee and he cleared his throat as Yukiko and Marie froze from their meal and spat the remains and before chittering nervously as they backed away.

The raptors didn't like it when the old vet was angry. They remembered the first and only time he chewed out Shadow Alpha and he scared him with that anger. Logically, if Dr. Gerry could scare Shadow Alpha, then he could scare them.

"Where are those...!" C.C. demanded as she noticed Gerry as the vet turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Is that your pizza?" he asked as the green haired girl merely frowned at the ruined mushy pizza as Gerry turned to her and growled. "Lady, you should know better than to feed them people food." he started, surprising C.C. as the raptors inwardly sighed in relief. They were safe from Dr. Gerry's wrath, and wish the Cheesy One a safe trip to the next life.

* * *

Lelouch sneezed, which disrupted the class as he apologized with a mild sheepish expression as a knock on the door was heard as Lelouch blinked in utter suprise as bafflement was on his face as Dr. Gerry walked in with a slight hobble in his step. "Dr. Gerry?" Lelouch asked outloud in confusion as Gerry looked at him and gave him a grandfatherly smile. "Julius, I had come to get the girls. Found out Hoskins was responsible and came here as fast as I could." he spoke as Lelouch internally winced. He forgot to tell Dr. Gerry that he's known as Lelouch outside of Jurassic World as a regular person.

"Lulu, what did he mean by 'girls'? Are you-?" Shirley spoke up but paused as she realized what the vet had called him. "Wait, did he call you Julius?" she questioned as everyone, even the teacher looked at Lelouch as said boy sighed in resignation. "Yes, I am Viscount Julius Kingsley, owner of a park so hard to get into, that members of the Royal Family have to wait three years to get in." he answered as the entire class broke into a crowd of questioning fans. Lelouch inwardly sighed in defeat as he looked at Dr. Gerry for help as said vet cleared his throat loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Children," he growled out, "It is rude to interrupt conversations without permission and to get completely off subject. Do that again and I'll show you what needles I use, since I'm a doctor." he warned as the students backed off and immediately took their seats as Lelouch inwardly laughed sheepishly. Leave it to the old man to scare people without baring his teeth.

"Thanks Dr. Gerry, I'm also planning on building an expansion here in Area 11, could you let our construction team know of this ASAP?" Lelouch asked as Dr. Gerry nodded his head. "Sure, and did you give the girls pizza?" he questioned calmly. Lelouch raised a brow at that, "Why would I give them pizza? We don't even know what happens to their digestive systems if they eat people food." he replied honestly as Dr. Gerry looked at him straight in the eye and nodded his head and left.

Once the old vet was gone, Lelouch felt the gaze of all the students in class, and his teacher looking at him. "...Raise your hands politely and quietly and I will answer your questions without revealing too much of the suprise." Lelouch calmly stated as everyone's hands (even the teacher's) were raised. Lelouch felt like this was going to be a long day.

* * *

*Britannia-Pendragon*

"I see...Dinosaurs eh?" Charles zi Britannia mused as Marrybell mel Britannia knelt before her father. "I saw it with my very own eyes Your Majesty, living, breathing dinosaurs just as they were 65 millions of years ago." Marrybell replied neutrally as the Emperor of Britannia was silent for a moment. "Do you have any evidence?" he asked as Monica Kruszewski walked forward and knelt before her Emperor. "I have your Majesty, I have been given the honor of adopting and raising several newly born um...er..." Monica paused as if trying to recall the name. "...Zhejiangoterus." she finished as she became silent.

 _"I wondered who in their bright mind came up with names for a species like that?"_ Charles thought as he wondered what kind of dinosaur had _that_ name. He was no fool, he knew that John Hammond raised Lelouch and Nunnally when he exiled them but did not know of these dinosaurs till now. He was also seeing something new here, "How do these creatures still roam about? They should be extinct." he demanded as Monica made her reply, "They were cloned by the labs there at the park by the man named Henry Wu." she answered immediately. Hearing of this cloning being capable of bringing back dinosaurs was quite promising. A new stage in evolution is in progress then. "Is there anything else about this 'prehistoric park' that I should know of?" the Emperor asked.

The doorway to the throne room opened, revealing Schneizel el Britannia himself walking in as he bowed his head. "I do your Majesty," he replied. "One of my spies caught on to a file of a new species never before seen. It was not an extinct one, but one created by Henryu Wu, a genetic hybrid." Schneizel spoke as Charles zi Britannia's curiosity at that information. "I believe it is called..." the Prime Minister began as he swallowed his saliva as the name rang in his mind like an ominous taboo. "...Indominus Rex."

?

Their red eyes opened as dawn approached, they lifted their heads and let forth mighty roars that echoed out into the land. They knew the time would come. The time to hunt, the time to kill, the time to show humans the true meaning, of fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said before, I'm changing things up. The action and violence won't start yet. Just promise me dear readers, and just be patient and then the violence and of course the robots vs dinosaur action will come into play when the time comes. Till next time!**


	3. Imperial Visit

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Code Geass, or the cameo appearance of a character and lyrics to a song to the game of Stella Glow.**

* * *

Lelouch blinked at the letter he read as he sat in his office in Jurassic World. It was a reservation request by none other than Charles zi Britannia himself and several members of the Imperial Family, their knights, along with several members of the Knights of the Round. He re-read it, thinking it was some horrible joke but it had the Imperial Seal on it and for once in his life, Lelouch was feeling quite terrified. A snort from the window caught his attention and he saw Rexy's eye peering in, a sense of comfort in it and a fierce fire of protectiveness washed over him as he smiled.

"Thanks Mama, you've always been there for me and Nunnally." he told her as he recalled how Rexy adopted the two vi Britannia children as her own. Since that day, the two have been very serious in making sure Rexy had a clean bill of health and she was happy. He needed to talk to Nunnally now about the Emperor having a reservation made. He recalled that Nunnally met the Knight of Twelve, which means that she is aware of Nunnally being blind and crippled, which she would have reported to the Emperor. He was going to do something very difficult and he will be quite frustrated with it if things did not go as planned.

*Pendragon City-Britannia Homeland*

"It's been approved already?" Charles asked, mild surprise in his tone as Schneizel knelt before him. "It has father, we will be able to enter at the end of the week." he reported as a single thought ran through their minds, why would their reservation be the shortest wait time? "Schneizel, answer me this, what are you seeking there exactly?" Charles questioned, his eyes solid, sharp, resolved as he looked at his son. "The miracle of cloning technology, to bring back a species from extinction is just one of many uses. It could perhaps help in enhancing our Knightmare Frames with the secrets of the biological functions of certain creatures to perhaps...recreate the nightmare of myth." Schneizel answered as Charles zi Britannia narrowed his eyes as he recalled that legend of such a nightmare. The nightmare of myth was that of a black knight who defied the will of Britannia and transformed into a beast of unrivaled power that nearly brought the empire to ruins. To recreate such a thing was absurd and dangerous, but for the plan to go through, he must ignore such a mudane thing of the past.

"Remember Schneizel, Julius Kingsley is much more than he lets on. He knows of your spies, and I am well aware of your attempts to acquire his secrets for potential use in your game. But you're not the first one to try and take it."

Schneizel frowned at that, he knew Kingsley is aware of his spies and have either killed them or spared them depending on his mood. Yet the name Indominus Rex stirred something within him that it made his heart beat fast, a sense of yearning and excitement on such an unusual creature. He realized that he _wanted_ to see this Indominus Rex and possibly _wants_ it like his other unusual collections, Kanon being such an example.

"Cornelia, Euphemia, Marrybell, Odysseus, Clovis, Carine, and Guinevere will also be accompaning us, wanting to see this for themselves." Charles spoke up, amusement in his voice for a reason Schneizel could not understand.

For Charles, he wondered how Lelouch was going to handle these handful of siblings when they show up.

*Ashford Academy*

Kallen Stadfield sighed, her classmate Lelouch Lamperouge was in fact the sought after Julius Kingsley and she couldn't get close to him. If she could make him an ally to the resistance, then they might have more firepower to liberate Japan from forced occupation and fulfill her late brother's dream. He was gone to his park and heard a rumor that the Emperor and several of his children were coming if Milly's gossip and the latest news on the media had anything to say about it. But any attempt would be suicide since the Knights of the Round will be there as well, which makes touching them virtually impossible to do so.

All she could do now was try and earn Lelouch's trust here at school and then see for herself where Lelouch truly stands, is he an ally, an enemy, or neutral. She's going to have to play her cards right, and with a careful hand.

* * *

/Several Days Later-Isla Nublar/

C.C. watched from the Control Room's cameras as she bit into her pizza, content with watching the impeding imperial ships as the tense atmosphere in the room was building up. She watched Claire Dearing, senior assests manager checking up on the dinosaurs as from the corner of her eye, was eyeing C.C. suspciously. The green haired girl merely smiled in amusement of the suspicion as she eyed the screen. _"I should make my contract with Lelouch soon, it could be that he is the one I'm looking for."_ she thought as she turned to her pizza and inwardly sighed in relief that it was still there, no raptors, and certainly no angry old vets chewing her out.

"Greetings Your Majesty, members of the Imperial Family and their loyal knights, including members of the Knights of the Round. Welcome to Jurassic World." Julius greeted with a smile that was expressing that he was dealing with a regular family group like it was an everyday escapade from reality and off on a vacation. Bismark, the Knight of One did not like the familiarity tone he was using on the Emperor who was merely smiling in amusement. "Pleasure is all mine, Viscount Julius Kingsley." Charles replied as the two met eyes to eye as they shook hands.

"Here in Jurassic World, you will see the rulers of the lost era alive once again in the flesh, witnessing years of natural selection and evolution in its prime. It serves as a dream the late John Hammond had when he was still alive, bringing joy, wonder, and awe to everyone." Julius explained as he began to lead them down the main street and into the Visitor's Center as they entered the Creation's Lab. "This is where the real magic begins. When this place was first built as Jurassic Park, we had to collect amber with mosqitoes inside to actually begin the miracle of this park." he began, this being an everyday thing like his father and siblings weren't here with their knights, just a bunch of young nobles needed to be humbled.

"Excuse me, Julius?" Guinevere spoke up, eyeing the shelves of amber with mosqitoes inside. "I don't comprehend why these bloodsuckers, and _Numbers_ ," she added with disdain, "-are important for the park." Julius frowned and he looked at her straight in the eye calmly. "Exactly why Guinevere, these things suck on _blood_." he emphasised as he grinned, "They contain the DNA of dinosaurs within them and with the Numbers as you said, help not because of where their from, but from the results of their works in biology and genetics. That's why I keep them. As long as they bring results and don't cause any problems, I'm alright with signing away their paychecks." he finished as he turned, ignoring her look as he continued on like nothing happen.

"Of course, the DNA was incomplete so they had originally used frog DNA to fill in the codes. That caused problems when they showed signs of breeding." he held his hand up to stop them from asking questions. "Originally, all dinosaurs here are female back when it was Jurassic Park. But due to the frog DNA, they could change their sex so they could start breeding. But after learning from that mistake, we've decided to be more careful with what we put into their DNA to control population and not make them too dangerous than they originally were. Since then, we've learned to extract DNA directly from fossils and so far, most of the dinosaurs here are exactly 100 pure dinosaur down to their DNA codes."

"So? Do the carnivores ever cause any bloody hassels before?" Lucanio Bradley, Knight of Ten asked as Julius was calm since that question was a joke itself. "Please, you're not the first one to ask that question. That one is as old as these dinosaurs when they first roamed the earth." he retorted with a roll of his eye as Euphemia stilfled a giggle from the joke as Cornelia had an amused smile as Gino and Nonette laughed at it. The Vampire of Britannia was not amused by it.

"So these dinosaurs never really fight to the death or something?" Carine asked as Julius eyed the girl with a mild sense of discontempt. "Only those that cause problems, and Rexy makes sure those that don't listen to reason, are executed by her own hands...or should I say teeth?" he pondered for a minute before shrugging and moving on. "Rexy? Whose that?" Gino asked as he was right next to Julius with a curious look in his eye. "Our Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Ruler of Isla Nublar." he answered as Gino was right in front of him with wide eyes brimming with childish glee. "CanIseehercanIseehercanIseeher?!" he asked rapidly as Julius merely smiled and patted him on the head like he was a child, funny since the Knight of Three was taller than the Viscount. "In due time, she has a schedule she likes to keep, and doesn't like things altered unless she says so." he answered as Gino pouted.

"Recorded." spoke a stoic female tone as the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim as she snapped a picture of the scene.

"Viscount Julius," Monica spoke up as Julius noticed her and smiled. "Well now, one of our new mother hens has returned to take responsibility eh?" he teased as everyone was looking at her, save for Charles. "You're a mother now? How come you didn't tell me!" Nonette teased as she got her fellow female knight in a hold. "So tell me, whose the lucky guy?" she asked as the Knight of Twelve's cheeks turned red. "It's not like that!" she screamed as Anya proceeded to record the scene.

*Nurture Chambers*

"No, no, gentler, lower it slowly and into the beaks, like how birds do it." Julius instructed Monica who was using a puppet head of a Zhejiangoterus to feed the hatchlings that had imprinted on her. She was struggling with the feeding part as Odysseus was feeding a Triceratops calf leaves, Schneizel dropping a fish into the opening jaws of a young Metriorhynchus that snapped it up. Carine held her palm flat as she held it out to the Pyroraptor that tilted its head to the side before snapping up the piece of meat, much to her delight. Euphemia was convincing Cornelia to come help feed a young Stegosaurus as Bismark tossed a nice slab of meat into the eager range of a Tyrannotitan that vicously tore through it as Nonette watched with amusement as a young Carnotaurus latched its jaws unto Gino's braid as he tried to pry it off as Anya recorded it.

Marrybell sat down with a baby Parasurolophus in her lap, nuzzling the princess as her knight, Oldrin Zevon petted its crest.

Charles zi Britannia himself got the rare honor of feeding a young Mosasaur in the tank as it leapt up and devoured the fish he held out in one bite before falling back into the water. He smirked at staring at the jaws of the young Leviathan without batting an eye. For Lucanio...

"Why the hell can't I go in!?" he demanded as Dorthea Ernst glared at him. "Because knowing you, you'll probably harm one of them, and earn the ire of the Viscount, plus ruining the Emperor's apparently good mood." she answered as she noticed the Emperor of Britannia in a good mood, one that if ruined will be very bad for the one responsible for it. Not that she cared for Luciano's welfare and more for the dinosaurs.

"Here, like this..." Julius began as he walked behind Monica and slid his hand into the puppet as it overlapped hers. The blonde knight felt her cheecks warm up as the postition they were in looked like they were lovers as she felt the warmth of his hand as it guided her into properly feeding the young chicks. They both heard a click of a camera as Monica saw Anya photograpgh the two, and to her embarrassment it looked like her and Julius were lovers. "Now then, shall we get going to the Levia Lagoon? We've got seafood, high quality stuff with no expense spared." he suggested with amusement in his tone as Clovis, getting inspiration from everything he was observing from the sidelines, smiled with glee at the idea of seeing even more inspiration.

*Control Room*

"How is everything?" Nunnally asked, donned in her Nemo Kingsley disguise as Claire was eyeing the cameras. "Everything is going well Lady Kingsley, although one of the Pachy's are agitated for some reason."

"Kabuto."

Claire turned to the one who spoke the name as Lowery was calmly looking through his little notepads and dinosaur figures without batting an eyelash. "Kabuto is the name of the Pachy, he's one of the few males here. Julius finds him a worthy adversary for their usual tango." he explained as Claire nodded her head as she noticed how tense the Pachycephalasaurus was. "Have ACU on alert that 'Kabuto' might be on one of his episodes again. We have the Emperor of Britannia and several members of the Imperial Family here, last thing we need is a matador fight again and them in the crossfire." Claire ordered as ACU was alerted of Kabuto's infamous episodes again.

*Levia Lagoon*

"So..." Gino began as he eyed the girl standing in the middle of the lagoon on a small platform. "Whose the girl?" he asked. "Lisette, half-blood Britannian and Eleven. Caretaker of the aquatic species here in the lagoon." Julius answered as he bit into his lobster. "Is it safe for her to be there?" Euphemia asked as Julius shook his head no. "She likes it like that. They don't harm her for some reason and they 'dance' with her when she sings." he answered as Clovis eyed the half-blood standing there. "Sing? How good is she?" the prince asked as Julius smirked. "In the old language of the Elevens, it is quite soothing to the soul. I make frequent visits here whenever I feel like I need a spiritual healing session. After all, she sings from the heart."

Lisette had her green eyes closed, her short red hair moving in the breeze as she heard the sounds of the leviathans of the deep make their cries heard, and with a gentle parting of her pink lips, began her song. The instrument players enjoying themselfs noticed her on stage, aware of her times of singing, began to play their part to spread the song's wonders to all.

(YouTube Stella Glow-To the Sea)

 _Sazameku shiokaze mitsukedashite_

 _Mayoeru shinkai no soko_

 _Shizumu shinju no negai wo_

The song echoed throughout the air and everyone felt it. Julius sighed, a sense of peace overwhelming him as he bit into his meal. The song was of comfort, as he recalled his time here in his youth, working hard with both mankind and dinosaurs into making this island paradise and full of wonder. With his sister's smile at the success of keeping John Hammond's wish alive and growing.

 _Fukai kiri ni nomatera GARASU no juukai_

 _Fumibaseba kage ha sasaru_

 _Shirube nakushite mienai tsuta ga karamu_

Schneizel was transfixed by the song, it held a power over him, and it soothed the Prime Minister's mind as he eyed Julius Kingsley and then his mind was seeing someone else. A child smiling and challenging him in a game of chess, trying to defeat him. Schneizel's eyes widened as he pondered it now that he was seeing his younger brother, Lelouch vi Britannia instead of Julius Kingsley sitting there in front of him.

 _Madoromi no umi he to samayotte kokoni_

 _Seinaru inori furasu_

 _Seseragi ni mi wo sumasu_

 _Kokoro no koe ga suru_

 _Honnou yusaburi mezamesaseteku_

Odysseus was smiling, a longing smile of a past long gone, of the time when the Imperial Family was a whole, everyone getting along and his siblings Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive and all of his half-siblings were younger, himself included as he was enjoying everyone's company with each other.

 _Shiokaze michibiki umarekawaru_

 _Tsubasa wo kitto kono te ni_

 _Atarashii densetsu egakou_

For Euphemia, Cornelia and Clovis, they were unexpectedly crying, as they were recalling their younger years togehter with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne as they all played with each other back at the Aries Villa and its wonderful gardens. The regret was being dissipated, and for once, Cornelia's hate for Elevens was quenched. A sense of forgiveness as she recalled the only letter to her and Euphemia from Lelouch and Nunnally about their only friend they had there that was a Japanese-now Eleven that had an irreplacable bond with.

 _Shiosai kikasete houseki yori_

 _Mabayui uneri no RISAMU_

 _Daiji na monotachi he sosoideyukou_

Marrybell was crying herself, recalling the times she had with her sister and mother when they were still alive, all three cherishing the moments with each other as a sense of peace was swelling inside her. It was as if she was letting go of her painful past, and was moving forward to the future.

 _Hajimete shiru sekai ga nanoku no hikari no RIBON de_

 _Asu no kanata tsutsumi kagayaku_

Deep within Anya's subconscious, Marianne vi Britannia's spirit heard the song and recalled the time when she met Charles, giving birth the Lelouch, holding onto the baby's small form as she saw how much he resembled her along with that laughter he had. Then she recalled sweet little Nunnally's birth, the joy of her little girl as Lelouch was happy and excited for another sibling as Charles was there on the occassions when she gave birth with a proud and happy smile. That sense of longing to hold onto her children and embrace them made her host shed a tear, one with Marianne's own growing sense of regrets.

 _Ao no meikyuu ni muku no hana wo tozashi_

 _Ima wo tebanasenakatta_

 _DEJAVU sasayaku kaze no ne mo uchikeshite_

For Bismark, the Knight of One had his eye closed as he smiled with a peaceful look on his face. He recalled fighting alongside Marianne, and even dueling her as his respect for her, the awe and wonder when he was the Knight of Five back then when she lived. He was recalling how much he looked up at the late empress as he had a promise to protect his emperor, for Marianne's sake.

 _Okubyou na kodama ni surikaetekitano_

 _Kawaita nodo uruwasu mizukagami ni utsushidasu_

 _Manazashi ha yurugazu_

 _Tooku kirisaki jigen wo koete_

Lucarino was disturbingly silent as the song was playing, he didn't have as much as a sneer or bored look, not even a hint of bloodlust was evident in his eyes as he calmly ate his meal. This disturbed Dorothea and Monica in that tidbit of realization. They were not seeing the Vampire of Britannia at that moment.

 _Shiokaze habatake sora wo meguri_

 _Eien no mukou furetano_

 _Hokorashii densesu tsunagou_

For Gino, he was recalling the maid he had as a friend back then in his youth. She was a Number, and when this song played, he wondered if she's alright and alive out there somewhere. Deep in his heart he still loved her, and wished her well and safety.

 _Shiosai hibikasete machikogareta_

 _Jibun no DOA akehanateba_

 _Omoi no shikuzu ha umi wo tsukurno_

Guinuvere begrudgingly admitted for someone who was half-blood, she was a good singer as even she wanted the girl to sing for her alone. Carine on the other hand was watching the performance with interest as she noticed the shapes underneath the water moving along to the singer's gestures as she sang.

 _Takanaridasu koudou de nan okumono sazanami ga utau_

 _Chi no hate made hoshi wo tomoshite_

For Charles zi Britannia, he for the first time in his reign as Emperor, was feeling regret. He did not know how and why he was feeling it, but there it was, etched into his mind as he pondered, could the girl have a Geass of some sort that he was not aware of? Why, why was he feeling these kinds of emotions?

 _Mitsuketa umarekawaru_

 _Tsubasa ha konna chikaku ni_

 _Sugayakana densetsu egakou_

 _Shiosai kanadete houseki yori mabayui uneri no RIZUMU_

 _Daiji na monotachi he sosoideyukou_

 _Nanatsu no umi watta na oku nijinoboru ACCHI_

 _Sekaijyu wo musubi kagayaku_

As the song continued, everyone noticed the aquatic residents below were making their own music, joining their caretaker in the performance with content and peace.

(Song end)

* * *

*T. Rex Kingdom*

"That was truly a magnificent performance as always." Julius mused as he lead them all into another area as they realized they were in some sort of giant log. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...Feeding time." he announced as he opened the glass panel and jumped down as the panel closed behind him as a nearby goat was chained up.

"What's he doing?" Cornelia asked as Gino was very hyped right now as Julius pulled out a red flare. "What's he doing with a flare?" Guilford asked, been reserved with speaking as Euphemia paused and held her arm out to quiet them. "Did you hear that?" she asked as Cornelia stretched her senses as she felt the ground shaking, and the sounds of thundering footsteps.

Julius uncorked the cap and the flare came to life with its red light as from the darkness of the forest, golden eyes, brownish scales adorned with a few white scars on its powerful muscular frame stepped out. The rumbling from its chest and the fiery glare in its eyes as its presence made all know what it was.

"So...the Tyrant King itself." Charles muttered as he made eye contact with the Tyrannosaurus. For once in his life, Charles zi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire felt small and powerless against this creature. Charles realized that this beast was smart from the look in its eyes, and there was a hint of anger in it as the ancient ruler was judging him. He actually took a step back, something Bismark noted as even the Knight of One was unnerved by the glare in its fiery eyes and his instincts told him to defend the Emperor.

"Hey!" Julius barked out as Rexy turned her head and roared at the Viscount. He knew she liked her schedules, but sometimes she gets a little distracted, but time to make this one big performance.

"Holy shit, that guy's balls, made of solid brass." Gino whistled in utter awe as the female side of the visiting group blushed at the comment.

Julius waved the flare as Rexy's head followed it, and with a snap of his fingers, the goat was released, dashing off as Julius tossed the flare to where the goat was fleeing as Rexy snarled and charged after the goat.

The Imperial Family jumped when they saw the ivory teeth snap up the poor goat and began shaking its had as it ruthlessly tore the goat in half as one half was sent flying out of the paddock and from the comfirming splat and screams of terror, it had scared the visitors there. "Alright Rexy, I knew you still have it!" Julius cheered with a jump in his step as Rexy's chest swelled up as she unleashed a mighty roar that shook the area, commanding all to flee from her presence as Schneizel fell backwards while Odysseus made a mad dash out of there with Cornelia dragging Euphemia out of concern with Guilford in tow as Marrybell looked in utter awe whilst Guinevere fainted and Carine curled up in a ball completely terrified as Charles was frozen on the spot as his Knights of the Round circled him and formed a line of defense, while Lucario grinned at the bloody mess Rexy made.

"Now that my dear royalties," Julius grinned as he looked up at the remaining people, "Is a real dinosaur!"

*Control Room*

"Hahaha! The Big Boss is back in action!" a security guard exclaimed with joy as several others where cheering on Rexy on the screen while Claire smiled at Rexy's rejuvinated form as Nemo Kingsly smiled at the sound of the roar and the screams of visitors as Rexy proved herself the apex predator of Jurassic World once again. For C.C., she had dropped the pizza she had in her hand at the mere sight of Rexy and was frozen in shock and awe by the natural grace and presence the carnivore had. Even the wars and revolutions she's seen in her life did not intimidate her, this dinosaur did. And damn did Rexy do a damn good job at that!

*Main Street*

"Hahaha! I gotta say, I'm definitely loving this place!" Gino grinned as Julius looked merely amused at the group's current display of emotion. They looked like they had been beaten by a mere commoner and lost everything to said person. "That was John Hammond's secret to success when he created Jurassic Park. He wanted to remind people how small they really are." the Viscount mused as Schneizel cupped his chin in thought. "I see...John Hammond really wanted to humble people." the Second Prince realized as everyone looked at him. "We were so arrogant with our Knightmares, our weaponry, medicine, and history of success as we stare down at the conqured like ants." he explained as Julius decided to finish it for him.

"And with the grace of majestic beasts like Rexy, she reminded us humans that no matter what, we're insignificant in our linage of evolution and have become arrogant and self-reliance on technology. These dinosaurs are our elders and hold wisdom we young humans lack, and so from witnessing this, the natural power they hold that we lack, we acquire humility." Schneizel nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, nature has proven to prevail over anything mankind is capable of achieving. We could only hope to catch up."

"So tell me Viscount Kingsley," Lucario spoke up, grinning with excitement. "Got any other impressive carnivores?" he asked. This made Julius pause and cup his chin in mock thought. "We've got Velociraptors." he answered as the Vampire of Britannia grinned.

*Raptor Research Arena*

The squeal of the pig was heard through the otherwise silent forest as it ran. It ran for dear life, knowing that if it stopped now, it would die. And if one were to listen closely, they would realize there were footsteps of a group of creatures dashing after the pig.

"Hold!" a man's voice called out, causing the one in the lead of the pursuit to stop and tap its sickle claw with annoyance as three other creatures stopped and squacked. "Hey, eyes on me!" and with that, the four Velociraptors looked up to see their Alpha, Owen Grady smiling as he began to use his clicker. "Good!" he said before looking at one of them. "Charlie, don't give me that shit! Delta, lock it up!" he snapped as the raptor snapped her jaws at him. "Now, we're moving!" he announced as they followed him to another part of the arena. "Hold!" They paused as he smiled at them. "That was good, that was damn good!" he clicked several times as he reached into his bucket as he began tossing them meat. "Blue," he called out as the blue stripped raptor looked up at him as he held a mouse in his hand. "This one's for you." he told her as he tossed it to her as she ate it.

"Hold," they stood straight, "Eyes up." they lifted their heads as Owens raised hand went down. "Go." With that, the Grady Raptor Squad dashed off as the trainers there where cheering at the success as they heard clapping. They turned to see their boss Julius Kingsley along with the Emperor of Britannia and several of his children and the Knights of the Round as they saluted them. "Well done Owen, your efforts have finally paid off." Julius congradulated as Owen merely smiled. "You came on a good day. Things don't usually end well. Compared to you and your pack of course." Owen replied honestly as Julius laughed. "It's alright, remember that you are part of the pack. Have you've been practicing with the resonance chamber?" he asked.

Owen nodded his head as Julius turned to his guests. "This here is Owen Grady, former member of the Britannian Navy that's part of my research on raptor intelligence." Julius introduced as Owem crossed his arms and smiled. "Nice to meet you all, as you can see, you guys came in on a good day." he greeted as Julius nodded his head in agreement. "That I can agree on. When I first worked with raptors, they knew how to cause trouble." the Viscount grimanced as he recalled how bad his raptors were when they were younger.

Which reminds him, "Where's Hoskins?" Julius asked as if on cue, a rounded man began walking up to them with a smile on his face. "And our fearless mother hen arrives." he smiled, only to get a fist in the face courtious of Kingsly as Gino laughed at that while Euphemia winced from the sound of a broken nose as Hoskins was holding a bloody nose. "That's for sending raptors in Area 11. Give me a reason _not_ to feed you to them." he ordered as Clovis looked down at the arena where Owen's raptors were doing their buisness and noticed how sharp their claws were, and the needle like teeth they had. The artistic prince did not want to be on the menu for these creatures. He'd prefer herbivours thank you very much.

"Aw geez, I just wanted the military to know how helpful these things are and how they could be useful in the military, being able to replace infantry and help saving lives. Is that a bad thing?" Hoskins asked. "Not if idiots like you don't know the dangers of trying to control nature itself without consequences. These raptors are pack animals and only obey the ones they deem worthy as Alpha. And to be one, it's all about respect and trust in a relationship." Julius answered.

"Maybe that's why you'll never get a second date Nelly." Nonette teased her junior military friend as Cornelia sputtered with idignation as Euphemia, Marybell and Oldrin giggled at that.

For Schneizel, he was actually convinced that Hoskins was right, and that this would change everything in the military. "Listen," Julius growled, the kind that scolds children into behaving. "Man and dinosaur have been on this planet on seperate timelines. These dinosaurs are brought back 65 billion years to our era and now we're trying to coexist on a small-scale. You're being hasty with ideas that will literally bite you in the ass if you try and make carnivores be used as weapons instead of treating them like living beings they deserved to be. It's a right they have, and don't you dare say that they don't or I'll feed you to my raptors myself." he challenged the head of security with a glare that made whatever Hoskins was going to say close his mouth.

Even Cornelia and members of the Round admitted that glare was intimidating, Gino on the other hand...

"Wow...How'd ya learn to glare like that?" he asked. "From our only Spinosaurus nicknamed Smaug. Whenever someone does something that irritates him, this is his way of warning he's going to seriously hurt someone if they don't knock it off." Julius growled as he glared at Hoskins as Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo snarled at Hoskins. "Even the animals don't like him." Anya commented.

"So I wonder," Schneizel spoke up, gaining Julius' attention. "If it is possible, could we even have raptors trained under your supervision to be soldiers for us?" Now the glare was set on the Second Prince. "Prince Schneizel, you do not know what kind of force you're messing with." Julius growled as Schneizel realized he was being chatisized. "These are animals with instincts and sometimes, dangerous intellect that give the best of us humans problems. They are smart enough to know when they're being used and they will turn on you and your soldiers the minute they see an opportunity. Think of them more like bipedaled wolves that kill faster and have their own agendas." Owen nodded his head in that sentiment.

"He's right, Blue would try and devise ways for the pack to break out, and if it wasn't for me and Julius trying to learn more about them and their intelligence, they could have killed a handful of good people here in Jurassic World." he added his two cents as Schneizel pondered for a minute. "But you go into your raptors paddock and they don't even try to eat you." Hoskins shot back as Owen rolled his eyes at that statement to Julius.

"He's considered family to his raptors, proving himself not just a leader to guide them, but a father as well. Julius Kingsley has earned the trust and respect of his raptors that they'd die to protect him." Owen spoke as he looked at the others he knew were military. "Loyalty yes, but one that is born from his bond as family. Here in Jurassic World, caretakers and the dinos they care for trust and respect each other and liken to family. That's how there haven't been any casualties and how these dinos don't try causing trouble. It's a relationship." he lectured.

"I see, so that's why everyone is always happy here." Euphemia smiled as Julius smiled at that. "Yes, when this place was Jurassic Park, the relationship wasn't there at first. But after bonding with Rexy, we decided to try it with the other ones. Slowly but surely we were able to earn their trust and work together into making this park a success. Everyone is equal here by working together in the same goal of having a happy place to live in...unlike Areas that have terrorism rampaging about." he added the last part with a wry smile as Guilford, Darlton, Cornelia, Clovis, Guinevere and Bismark frowned.

"So you're saying because there is equality here, that this land is peaceful, yet constantly evolving?" Charles inquired as Julius smiled at that. "Exactly, everyone, even the dinos don't start equally when they come to this island. They learn to find their place here and try to keep the natural balance on equal levels. If the scales tipped, we'd be running right now with the raptors trying to rip us apart." he spoke cheerfully and with a smile as that statement made several of the people there a bit unnerved.

"Can I see your raptors?" Euphemia asked, surprising Cornelia with that. "I'd like to see them too." Marrybell spoke up, "And me!" Oldrin exclaimed. "You sure its safe for them?" Owen asked, a bit of concern as Hoskins was on the edge of his eyes. "As long as they follow what I say,then they could see the raptors." Julius answered as he eyed Hoskins. "Put this incompetent fool in the brig, I'll deal with his stupidity later." he ordered. "Gladly," Owen grinned, happy to finally rid of the guy wanting to use his girls for warfare.

*Kingsley's Raptor Paddock*

"Well, here we are ladies and gentlemen." Julius spoke up, calmness in his tone as they neared the caged door. He turned and eyed the group before him. "Now, I only ask a few things, no weapons, treat my raptors with respect, and whatever you do, do _not_ insult them the slightest. They don't take insults to them or my person too well." he warned them as Lucarino grinned. "Oh, did the last fool get shredded to bits?" he asked. "My raptors decided they needed a paint job with the walls." he answered as Lucarino looked like he was a child in a candy store unsupervised as he pumped his fist in victory.

"Now, please remove all weaponry and place it on the table. And before you protest, remember, trust and respect is how this island works. Now if any of you are to prideful to let go of your weapons, then I must ask you to stay ou-" the was a rattle on the table as everyone turned to see Lucarino laying numerous knives and a pistol with numerous magazines on it as he dusted his hands. Everyone looked at him, "What? I want to ask them a few questions on how to rip prey apart. They're experts!"

Julius laughed at that, true his raptors were expert killers, and they are quite skilled with ripping prey apart with claws and talons. "Trust me, you can learn a lot from dinosaurs if you come to Jurassic World enough." the Viscount mused with mirth in his eye.

Yukiko sniffed the air and recognized Shadow Alpha, there were several human male and females following him. One smelled strongly of burnt meat, one was as sweet as Blind Flower, and one that reeked of a corpse left out in the sun for several days in a heatwave and filled with hot air in it. In other words, a truly unpleasant smell. She needed to alert the pack of a threat right in their noses. She began barking, her call for help echoing through the paddock.

When he heard the call for help, Julius quickly opened the door and dashed in, pulling out his resonance chamber and made his reply in haste, demanding an explaination as he heard the calls of the other raptors coming in onto his position. The members of the Imperial Family and their knights cautiously walked in as Kingsley's raptors dashed towards them as the Viscount held his hand out and with a stern voice, "Halt!" he barked. The raptors skid to a stop as they chittered with concern as Julius used his resonance chamber to communicate with them.

"Fascinating..." Schneizel muttered, eyeing how Julius Kingsley was communicating with the raptors and watched their exchange. He wasn't sure what the raptors were saying, but from the way the Viscount looked flustered, it must be something embarassing at first before it became a serious situation. "Everyone," Julius spoke up, "Please slowly and quietly get to your knees, they're going to evaluate you. Don't try anything or they will think you are prey. They're just doing their job in finding out if you're a threat or not." he explained with a very apologetic tone as Charles took notice of the stern glare the raptors were expressing. Since they had to give up their weapons to even see these creatures, they would have no choice.

 _"He likely planned this, still holding a grudge Lelouch?"_ Charles inwardly mused as he noticed a white scaled raptor with a black strip trail downwards walked up and inspected him with several sniffs. "The white one there is Yukiko," Julius introduced as a tanned and brown eyed one was inspecting the Knights of the Round. "That one is Marie, the youngest of the pack." With the mention of that, Marie turned and chittered at Anya with a somewhat confused look and curiosity.

"The grey one with small quills is Lucy. She plays peacekeeper whenever the others get reckless and agitated." Julius continued on as said peacekeeper was inspecting Cornelia, Euphemia, Oldrin, Guinevere, Monica, Carine and Marrybell as her snout bumped into their cheeks softly before turning and making a trilling noise, causing the Viscount to sputter in surprise. "Hey, hey, hey! How many times are you going to keep doing that?" the flustered teenager demanded indignantly as Lucy chirped in a somewhat teasing way.

"What was she doing?" Marrybell asked as Julius sighed and rubbed his forehead with his index finger. "She was judging you girls to see if you were compatable and worthy to be my 'mate'." he bluntly answered her, "And she's approved the four of you that are around my age." this caused them to blush at that as Lucarino and Gino laughed at their expense.

"So, whose this one?" Odysseus asked as the black raptor with red eyes several tuffs of yellow feathers on her arms and the back of her head sniffed the Crown Prince. "She's Sera, my Beta raptor. Always looking out for the pack when I'm gone." Julius answered. "So I take it you're the Alpha?" Schneizel asked as the Viscount nodded his head to confirm it. When Sera walked up to Schneizel and sniffed him, her lips curled up and she hissed menacingly as if she saw something that was an affront to her existence. The raptors circled the Prime Minister and they were barring the fangs and claws menacingly.

"Sorry about that, they really don't like you and deemed you a threat." Julius apologized. "What do you mean?" Schneizel asked as Julius merely and a wry smile on his face. "The carnivores here have beef with lawyers. I learned from communicating with raptors that people like them smell bad and are unpleasant to be around. Comes from being manipulative and a liar. To have them be this hostile, you must reek badly in their noses to get them this worked up." he grinned as Lucarino laughed at that.

"Well what do you know? There are some girls that think you stink!" the Vampire of Britannia laughed while several of the others had a bit of a laugh themselves as Schneizel frowned at the insult and the revelation. "You know why I like animals? They are always fair judges, they can easily find people guilty of something. That's how your spies are easily caught your Highness." Julius teased. That joking expression then turned into a frown. "Don't come here trying to steal secrets. It ends badly for you like the people from BioSyn when I had them out of buisness for the last attempt at steal years of work and make it their own." he growled as his raptors hissed at the Second Prince.

"I will make sure that my son doesn't attempt to." Charles spoke up as everyone was caught off guard by that. "Schneizel my be clever and wise, but there are some things he is prone at being foolish in certain things. Things that draw the ire of certain people." Schneizel caught what the Emperor was implying as Julius made a whistle as the raptors stood behind their Alpha. "This is the first and last warning, do not try harming this place with your greed. Blood will be spilt, and I can't protect you from it."

"Is that a threat?" Schneizel asked. "No, a warning. People like you are prime targets to the dinosaurs here. Whenever they find a human that would threaten the balance to their home, they will attack with extreme prejudice." he answered as Sera glared at the blond man when they made eye contact and Schneizel saw the intelligence in them and the warning. "Understood," Schneizel admitted calmly, but deep in his mind, it was in motion to convice Julius to have them.

"Good," Julius nodded as the raptors walked forward and nuzzled Euphemia one last time and dashed off into the forest. "That was..." Gino began, "-AWESOME!" Lucarino finished with utter excitement in his voice as his eyes were practically star struck as everyone was disturbed by the out of characteristic of the Vampire of Britannia as he was practically bouncing with energy. "Well..." Julius began as he wanted to finish up with one last visit to a certain species of dinosaur. "Time to visit our new species of dinosaur never before seen." he announced as Schneizel's eyes looked excited even if it was contained.

* * *

*Control Room*

"This is not good," Lowery commented as he began typing away as fast as he could. "What's happening?" Claire demanded as Lowery's screen popped up a piece of footage. "Kabuto's out again, he's heading towards where Julius is taking the Imperial Family to the Restricted Sector where the I. Rex is locked up. "Send ACU to intercept him, and make it quietly." she order. "No," Nemo spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "My brother will take care of Kabuto, have ACU subdue after Kabuto is worn down from their 'rivalry'. It's time for a rematch if I recall correctly."

This made C.C. raise a brow.

*Road to Restricted Area*

"The area up ahead is restricted to high personnel only. There we examine and study the dinosaurs and see if they are safe to be out in the public." Julius lectured as the jeeps drove towards the area as Bismark wondered how Julius Kingsley had them take these old relics that relied on fossil fuels to get there and how unsafe it is for possible assassination attempts on the Emperor. Even if His Majesty is amused by all of this for some reason, Bismark is the Knight of One, and it was his duty to protect him from anything, even if it were Rexy and his only weapon was his sword, he'll gladly die protecting the Emperor from such a beast.

His thoughts of duty was interrupted when his jeep was rammed by the side by an incredible force, causing the jeep to crash to the side as he heard Julius' voice ring out. "So, you dare challenge me again, Kabuto?!"

That's when the speakers nearby erupted in cheers as a voice rang out. "El Toro!" Lowery's voice rang out as music from Area 2 began playing as Julius removed his fancy coat and waved it like a cape. What everyone saw was a plated Pachycephalasaurus that did not look natural. "Come on toro, come on!" he jeered as the Pachy charged with range as they watched the Viscount play matador with the beast as he skillfully lead it in circles. Lucarino was cheering "Ole!" repeatedly as Julius did so, with such excitement as if he enjoyed such a show.

They watched as he held the cape out with one hand and used his other hand to cover his other eye as Kabuto charged at him. Like a magic show, Julius was spining in the air,the 'cape' resembling a dancing flower bud spinning in the air as another screams of "Ole!" were heard. Then everyone winced at the sounds of the rock meeting a hard place as Kabuto accidently headbutted a boulder as cracks and a dent made from his skull was there. "Hahaha, Toro! Come on!" Julius taunted as he wrung his coat and whipped the Pachy that jumped at the unexpected attack and turned with anger in its eyes.

"Forget brass balls, he's got balls made of adamantine!" Gino exclaimed star-struck as Anya was enthusiastically recording the performance. Kabuto charged as Julius Kingsley held the cape outspread and everyone's jaw dropped at the sight. Kabuto disappeared within the coat! To prove there was no trick, he showed that there was nothing within or behind the coat where Kabuto disappeared before shaking it, causing the Pachy to fly out onto the ground in a daze. "Haha, Toro!" Julius mocked as Kabuto snarled at him. Using the coat, and with the elegance of a performer, he made Kabuto wear himself out as he tripped and fell to his side, defeated as the Viscount calmly placed his coat back on and walked away, not before hearing the cheers of ACU, Lucarino, Gino, and even the entire Control Room staff at the performance.

"Bravo, brilliant, excellent, fantastic!" they cheered as deep within Anya's subconcious, Marianne vi Britannia had her chest swelling with pride at her son's skills.

"Now then ladies and gents," Julius began with an amused smile adorning his face, "Shall we move on to the main show?"

*Restricted Area-Paddock 11*

"It's huge," Clovis muttered as he noticed construction workers building the walls higher and going over blue prints. "Yes, well the new addition to the park is calculated to be big. Larger than Rexy when fully grown and is without a doubt, one of our most lethal carnivores that we had to increase security for the sake of the audience." Julius repied with a wave of his hand as security guards saluted him as they stood aside and the doorway to the viewing glass opened. "This is the turning point of the century Your Majesty," Julius began as he led them in. "The inproved science in genetics has opened a new frontier for the world to witness, as Jurassic World presents to the very first genetically modified hybrid...Indominus Rex."

Schneizel walked towards the glass and peered into the massive, open paddock as all he saw was a forest and silence. He frowned, expecting to see it himself as Julius chuckled. "They're here, you just can't see them." he explained. He picked up a mic and activated the speakers. "Like we rehearsed ladies and gents, feeding time!" he announced as they saw a door in the paddock open, revealing an Ankylosaurus walking in as it took interest in the vegetation as the door closed behind it.

"Usually we don't feed the girls other dinosaurs, but in order to help them adapt when the scenario involves the park closing down, they need to know how to socialize and survive with herbivores and carnivores." Julius explained with a trained calmness as Schneizel looked vivid, hearing that there was more than one of them in there as he began straining his calculating eyes carefully.

As the Ankylosaurus nibbled on some vegetation, Euphemia and Marrybell noticed that some of the floral there was slowly moving as white scales were beginning to appear, as a nightmare born out of horror stories was revealed. "My god..." Guinevere gasped out, "...It can camouflage..." Cornelia breathed in shock as the beast roared and with its sharp claws, tore into the leg muscle of the Ankylosaur as it knelt on it as _another_ predator that was tanned and had line striping charged through, pushing it onto its back as its exposed belly was rightside up as it flailed helplessly as a _third_ one that was a light teal with blue stripes appeared, its menacing red eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest as it walked out as it labbed its jaws around the creatures head and with a sickening crunch, tore the head off in a gory fashion.

Euphemia looked away from the sight, sobbing as Cornelia comforted her sister as she was disturbed by the brutality and cunning of these beasts as Carine and Lucarino where livid at the gory butchering they're witnessing as the three Indominus Rexes ruthlessly began their feast upon their kill. "Cunning, lethal, brutal, powerful, fierce and untamable. The Indominus Rex conquers all." Julius Kingsley stated somberly as the warriors of the group were conversing with each other as Shneizel looked at the Viscount.

"What is this thing made of?" he inquired as Julius chuckled softly. "The base geneome is of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the rest is...classified. Can't let people create hybrids for warfare. I've seen enough good and honorable men die from the latest in weaponry, no need to have another method in killing." he answered in a bittersweet tone that made Schneizel for the moment, stay his hand. He eyed the Indominus siblings as most of the Ankylosaurus carcass was already cleaned out of most of the meat in its body.

"This is a crime of playing god," Julius admitted, gaining everyone's attention. "With forbidden knowledge too dangerous for this sin, we would pay the price for our arrogance to think we are above all others. That's why, when the time comes, all research and data will be destroyed so no one could ever use this for nefarious purposes. The last thing I want this world to suffer from a madman unleashing modified dinosaurs for conquests. Nature will unleash its wrath upon us all." he spoke with an ominous foreshadowing as Charles calmly nodded his head in agreement to what Lelouch was saying.

Even he, the Emperor of Britannia, the one who lead his armies to glory for many years of conquest knew there was some things in this world man should not unleash upon the world. His brother V.V. and the Geass Order are on the same level of danger as Lelouch's dinosaurs.

Once the three Indominus finished their meal, they saw Julius and crooned to him as he walked towards the glass and calmly placed his palm and forehead upon it as the three rested their snouts against where he was. "These three will be the only kind of the Indominus, while different hybrids will be created depending on circumstances, I made sure that they could not breed. When I was younger, I learned from John Hammond's mistakes back then when he was blinded by the power that tampering with nature will unleash hell upon us all. We must respect that power, and properly respect the natural order."

"I take it that if you were to create more hybrids, they'd be few in number, correct?" Charles inquired as Julius nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. These hybrids could disrupt the natural ecosystem if information on everything we study upon them is incomplete. These ones were taught well of the food chain, and the repsonsibility to maintain balance."

"How smart are they?" Cornelia asked as Julius merely chuckled as he eyed the three hybrids with fondness. "On par, even superior, to human intellect if our current testings have proven thus far." he answered as a sense of dread was building up in everyone's bodies at the answer.

A genetically modified super apex predator armed with intellect on par with humans, they could easily be a threat to humanity if they were to populate the world. For once, Clovis believed that a non-breeding plan for the park was truly a blessing.

For Charles and Schneizel, they noticed something odd about these beasts when Julius said that. Their eyes showed intelligence and emotion, and gestures in their communications as the two tried to figure out what was used in its creation. The characteristics were familiar but for some reason they could not figure it out. When they looked at the claws and arms of the creatures made a dark and horrifiying truth. "I know why he won't tell us what these things are made of..." Schneizel whispered to himself quietly. Even Charles zi Britannia caught on as his own eyes widen with realization and shock as he realized _what_ was added into the mixture to create these terrifying beasts before them.

He saw the three Indominus Rexes stare at him, and he could tell behind those gleaming red eyes there was anger and hate, a promise of unrivaled pain if he stepped a toe out of line. Eyes were reflections of the soul, and those eyes reflect characteristics that he was all too familiar with.

Those thumbed claws on both arms of all three do not those of a dinosaur, but something far more dangerous. They were twitching with a menacing excitement, the kind that will take great sadistic pleasure in ripping him apart if they ever get their claws on him. Charles had to admit it, his son Lelouch was in a sense, worthy of something great, and not dead as he told him seven years ago.

"May I have a word with you Viscount, in private?" Charles requested, making Julius Kingsley look at him in suprise before calming himself and nodded his head. He lead the Emperor into a different room as Bismark stood guard of the closed door as the children of Charles observe the Indominus Rexes grooming each other.

*With Julius/Lelouch and Charles*

"I see you've grown well." Charles spoke up, making Julius raise a brow in confusion. "I do not understand Your Majesty, what are you-"

"Do you take me for a fool, Lelouch?" Charles demanded as Julius Kingsley narrowed his eye as he undid the eyepatch, revealing the other eye as Lelouch vi Britannia faced his father once more. "Seven years ago, I told you that you were dead to me. Relying on others to survive and when I casted you out, you grew strong and did something that none of my other children have...proven me wrong." Lelouch felt the rage as he recalled those words those years ago when he demanded justice for his mother's death and how this man abandoned him and Nunnally like that.

"I have a proposition for you Lelouch, one that I know will benifet you." Charles spoke, catching his son's attention. "I'm in need of assistance in the E.U. War right now, and I want someone competent and strong to lead it and end this delayed battle once and for all. Your dinosaurs will be quite helpful in that regard."

That hit a massive hot button on Lelouch as he was going to make his retort only for Charles to beat him to it. "The reward will be the intel on those responsible for Marianne's murder, and the best medical care to restore Nunnally's legs." those words froze Lelouch as he gapped at the words that the Emperor spoke of. "As Emperor of Britannia, one must not show emotions, else those thirsting for the throne will use that window of opportunity to strike me down and take it for themselves. While I outwardly didn't care for Marianne's assassination, I personally lead the investigation and found our culprit." Charles spoke up, making Lelouch's eyes widened in shock as his father turned to him.

"The reason why I didn't take care of him earlier, was because I believe that you should be the one bringing the just deserved justice upon him. I've find it fitting that you should avenge your mother just as I did mine back in the Emblem of Blood." Charles answered the unspoken question. Lelouch calmed himself now and saw that his father really did care for his mother, but that did not forgive him for abandoning him and Nunnally in a foreign country that went to war with Britannia.

"I don't expect forgiveness for the things I've done Lelouch. But at the very least, I could let the two of you live without the cutthroats known as the Imperial Family after you. I know how fond Marianne was of her side of the family and why she requested that if anything were to happen to her, that the both of you would find a place to truly call home. And I'd say the tip off to John Hammond paid off quite well." he mused as Lelouch's mind was running through many possible scenarios now.

"You mean to tell me that you sent me and Nunnally to Japan was to-" "Correct, to keep you safe and find a place away from the culprits who took Marianne's life. The war was to make it look like the both of you perished." Charles answered as Lelouch recalled everything, the bombings, the beaching and Knightmare Frames. He glared at Charles who's cold eyes bore into his own. "Did you ever think why the army avoided certain areas that you were in while the war raged on at the time?" he asked as Lelouch paused for a second and began recollecting his memories.

Wherever he went in Japan during and after the war, the soldiers were long gone by then or downright avoided the cities he and Nunnally were in. How could they know they were there unless...

"Your dental appointment that you and Nunnally had a year before Marianne's assassination." Charles muttered as Lelouch gritted his teeth in realization. His own father had secretly placed a tracking device within their teeth, so that's why the soldiers and Knightmare Frames avoided attacking those areas. They were under his father's orders to avoid killing his own children. While the faint pieces of the broken child within him was happy that his own father still cared for him and Nunnally, the cold hard fact was that he still abandoned them.

But the chance to avenge his mother, restore Nunnally's legs, and no longer be involved with the Imperial Family's political attempts to the throne was quite promising. So help him, it was an intoxicating offer. "I'll be sure that you'll have the Imperial Scepter to use while in the EU war so things can go according as planned to your liking."

That alone made Lelouch's mind go into overdrive and calculate how long the war will last before he can end it and get what he needed. If things go well, within three month's top with the right intel, soldiers and gear the EU will be Britannia's while getting revenge for his mother and restoring Nunnally's legs. He already had a home here that he and Nunnally loved living and this would probably be the only few time's he'll have to deal with his father and be the last of it.

That was when he noticed his beloved Indominus' at the window, and from the way their eyes were, they heard everything and want to help. Lelouch developed a wry smile as he looked at his father. Somehow if he agreed to this, he might as well be making a deal with the Devil. "Charles zi Britannia," Lelouch spoke as he held his hand out. "You have yourself a deal." Charles smiled at that and shook his hand. "Very well Viscount, or should I say, Earl Julius Kingsley?" he asked as Lelouch's eyes widened as his father turned and left the room. He turned to his hybrids and sighed as he saw their earnest expressions. They wanted to help their father heal their beloved aunt and avenge their grandmother, now that is loyalty right there.

"Sorry Uncle, but just this once, a rule must be broken." Lelouch apologized as his forehead revealed a blue mark on his forehead in the shape of a phoenix rising from the ashes towards the heavens as his left eye showed the exact same thing as armor was slowly manifesting itself around him.

* * *

 **Enjoy this one-time omake based on Beast Wars: Transformers.**

Rexy roared savagely as she tore unto another Sutherland. Bullet wounds adorned her battle hardened body as more Knightmares surrounded the proud ruler in an attempt to take her down. "She's the last carnivore to challenge us, once that's over with, Isla Nublar will be yours Prince Schneizel." Kanon reported as Schneizel merely smiled, only for the Avalon's alarms to blare to life as the volcano of the island stirring from its slumber.

"Sir, reports coming in that an earthquake is striking the island, waking the volcano!" a scout down on the island reported

"That's not all, we're getting a reading of a Knightmare Frame coming in...it can't be!" A bridge officer gasped as on the screen, the reading of the Gawain Knightmare Frame was confirmed, causing Schneizel's eyes to widen in shock. "Impossible, it fell into the volcano, I saw it!" he exclaimed in utter shock.

Rexy's eyes widened as she felt the presence. She roared in triumph as from deep in the volcano's depths, the lava bubbled as a single head slowly emerged from it as its golden eyes opened up as it let out a screeching roar that shook the island as the head revealed to be one of two heads mounted on the shoulders of the Knightmare. "By the pits of Hell...He lives!" Kanon exclaimed as the transformed Gawain hovered over the volcano as it looked at the Britannian Army Schneizel led.

 **"I am not so easily destroyed."** the Gawain spoke in the voice of Julius Kingsley as he noticed how organic the machine looked. **"And thanks to your treachery,"** the machine mused as it flexed its fingers. **"My power is greater than ever!"** he announced as the Gawain's new wings streched out, the pinions doing so as well as it looked at them. **"Let me...** _ **THANK YOU!"**_ the machine snarled as it transformed into a three headed dragon with its menacing eyes glowing with anger as the Britannian Soldiers realized that the greatest nightmare in Britannia's history was reborn, much more powerful than before.

The screams echoed out on the battlefield as the fury of Hadron Cannons and dragon fire devoured the army and Schneizel knew without a doubt the greatest threat in all of Britannia's history was reborn, by his own hands.

* * *

 **Now, here is a one-shot for a future fic I plan on doing or a request fic from any potential candidates.**

Lelouch ran, he ran as fast as his unfit body could back to Ashford. Nunnally was in danger of the spacial quake, and he'd be damned if she died in one! He saw it manifesting near Ashford Academy and the dread took over his entire body as the sphere began expanding. "NUNNALLY!" he called out as he was blown back by the dust and debris being kicked up by the explosion, and darkness consumed him.

He felt something light hit him in the cheek as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around instantly alert before sighing in relief. The spacial quake didn't touch the academy and that meant Nunnally was safe, but then he realized he was not alone in the debris as he saw _her_ for the first time.

An impossibly beautiful girl standing upon a stone throne of unknown origins as she was looking at him. Her two hands grabbed the handle of something within the throne and with one swing, a shockwave of purple energy surged passed him and decimated the building next to him as he did not flinch as his hair fluttered in the wind. "You too?" she asked, already in front of him as he realized she held a broadsword in her hand and it was pointed at him. "You're here to kill me too?" she asked much clearer as Lelouch was at a lost of words of what was happening.

 _When I think back to that day we met, was the day my life was forever changed for myself, Nunnally, and the entire world..._

Spirits. Mysterious girls appearing from another world. To fight against their pure strength with weapons, or address them with love.

Now, mankind must choose.

 **Code Date: Lelouch of the Spirits**


	4. Chapter 4

Nunnally frowned as she strolled in her wheelchair in her private chambers at Jurassic World. Her ire was emanating and was making the other maids wary around the usually sweet and friendly blind girl. She was angry, a little at her brother, but mainly at her father. Nunnally was usually sweet, nice, and considered an angel of sorts, and seeing her angry means something is _very_ wrong. She heard from the audio recordings and was relieved that everyone in Control already knew of the siblings' heritage and vowed to secrecy. She did not like it that her father pushed Lelouch's buttons and use of blackmail to make him use some of the dinosaurs for war.

While she did want the joy of being able to move again with her legs, she did not want to see any of the dinosaurs get hurt, or even worse her brother being killed in war. He was her lifeline in this cruel world. She was fine living with her brother and the possibility of losing him was rather terrifying for her. She had already lost her mother; she did not want to lose the last of her family, her only remaining family like that. He's been quiet for some time and hasn't returned to their residence here at all for the few days. She was disturbed when he told her he was going to 'The Forge'. The Forge, an ancient temple found on Isla Nublar within the volcano that belonged to an ancient civilization who wielded supernatural powers as it was stated by their late Uncle John Hammond. She recalled the time she and Lelouch went to that temple, and their world was changed.

The temple did something to them, Nunnally recalled it as even with her blindness, she could 'see' the colors of people and she could secretly utilize telekinesis. It was something she hid from everyone, including her older brother as she saw what the place did to him. It was the main reason why he wore the eye patch often when donning Julius Kingsley. The thing his left eye sees has caused much unwarranted stress to his mind.

*Isla Nublar-The Forge*

Lelouch marveled at the ancient temple within the volcano as he passed the ancient archway and into the shrine. He knelt before the altar as the symbol on his forehead and left eye appeared and glowed in resonance to the altar as his left eye saw things he could not describe. His hand moving, drawing some sort of blueprint as blood began to drip from his left eye as the glowing died down and he held said eye in utter pain, panting heavily as he fell to his side. "Water..." he drew out, "Water..." he repeated as he reached for his flask and drank deeply from it.

The visions were powerful and time consuming. What felt likes seconds, were actually long hours within this place. This place was called The Forge for a reason; it was used to create things that did not belong to this timeline. This was Lelouch's secret, the ability to see through the eyes of other incarnations of himself in different timelines from The Forge. It was limited heavily though, to make sure he did not know too much, but only a certain amount. He was breathing lightly now as he grinned savagely. He had done it, he had the blueprints for his own personal Knightmare Frame, and a personal weapon to use when said machine is unavailable. All the tasks at hand are clear, for now, rest, gather materials, and forge.

*Isla Nublar-Indominus Arena*

Auriel sniffed the air, feeling that ancient power coursing through the earth as the white Indominus Rex looked over at her younger siblings that were snoozing gently in content. Auriel knew Grandfather had done something to make Father agree to his request. Help in battle; win it, and Aunt's legs healed. The very thoughts of battle, slaughtering those standing in her way of helping family made her flex her claws as her jaws open slightly in anticipation of it. She restrained herself, calming her instincts to kill as she knew that needless killing was not allowed. It disrupted the balance of home; make it smell sad, and everyone feeling sad. Auriel would not fall to it.

Auriel was the firstborn of the Indominus Trio, and she aimed to make Father proud. Rexy, the old veteran apex predator and Ruler of the Island had taught her the importance of maintaining order, and only using violence only when absolutely necessary; from Sera and her pack, unity and importance of family; from Father, kindness to even strangers and loyalty with the desire to protect those dear to one.

Auriel had to make a perfect example for her sisters, for they were learning as well. If anything were to happen to her, one of them must be Alpha to protect their family when the time comes. She rumbled gently, smelling the blood and burning earth in the air. Father was at the burning mountain again, this time for something big.

Her red eyes narrowed as she sensed something else in the air, that putrid scent of the Revolting One, Schnitzel or something. She walked towards the location of the scent and she bared her teeth at the sight of the repulsive creature; a handsome human male with blond hair and donned in clothes of royalty. Father spoke of him, the smartest one of the siblings, and one he could not beat. A manipulative liar that made her nostrils curl in disgust as she stared down at him.

He was looking at her with respect, which was good. But also a longing desire and envy. This caused Auriel to snort as humans like him were pathetic, always wanting something and jealous when they could not have it. This human respected her power, longed for it, and is jealous if it. Yet, he heeded a line as he knew his place in the food chain right now. She heard footsteps and saw a female walk in, a presence of a warrior she smelled upon her as the two met eye to eye.

The human, Cornelia if she recalled correctly was one of the few Father liked, another Aunt to possibly like.

"It disturbs me with how intellectual she is." Cornelia spoke up as Schneizel nodded his head. "Indeed Cornelia, she's observing us, and like the raptors, shows great dislike of me. I do hope to fix that in the near future with her." he replied with a faint smile as the white Indominus Rex angled its face to look at the two with a single eye. The intelligence behind those beautiful ruby red eyes shone brightly in them as Cornelia felt like she recognized the warmth behind them.

"Do you recall the picture Clovis painted a while back?" Schneizel spoke up, gaining her attention. "The one of Lady Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally?" he added in, narrowing it down as Cornelia lowered her head slightly. "Yes, for a minute, it was as if I was looking into the past itself. What of it?" she answered. "I find it odd how Julius Kingsley appeared to the world at his young age out of nowhere and earning the title of Viscount. There is also the mentioning of his sister, Nemo Kingsley that has caught my attention." Schneizel continued as he looked at his sister. "She is blinded and crippled, the same way as Nunnally was."

Now these made Cornelia raise an eyebrow at that, now that was certainly unusual, and Schneizel is always about the unusual with how odd he can be at times. "When I looked at Julius earlier a few days ago in the Levia Lagoon, I saw Lelouch in his place and came to a theory..." he trailed off as he heard the Indominus rumbling menacingly as the head lifted up and away from the window.

Cornelia's battle instincts told her to stay away from the window and the creature's arm length as Schneizel did the same, unaware that even the security cams were watching them as Control was on edge as they swore themselves to help the vi Britannia siblings remain hidden.

"Lelouch is Julius Kingsley and Nunnally wears a disguise to change her appearance while portraying as Nemo Kingsley." the moment the words left his lips, the window shattered as Auriel's arm charged in, trying to claw the Second Prince with extreme prejudice. The snarling from her caused Terra and Azure to awaken and investigate why their eldest sister was angry, only to catch Schneizel's scent and put two and two together and began to violently tear at the walls of the paddock where the Prince and Princess were at.

That was when the alarms when off.

Lelouch froze from what he was doing as he felt a disturbance in the island, quickly leaving and securing The Forge as he donned his eye patch and revved up his motorcycle and began driving as fast as he can towards the Indominus Paddock, knowing something was wrong there.

Cornelia could not believe the sight she beheld as the three Indominus Rexes attempted to reach Schneizel as he was quite terrified by their hostilities as he had his back against the wall as alarms were blaring. An ACU team trained especially for the Indominus Rexes charged on in, locked and loaded as they fired non-lethal onto them, causing the predators to recoil and glare at them. They were about to charge, when everyone heard a sharp whistle. "What is the meaning of this?" the ice cold voice of Julius Kingsley demanded as Auriel, Azure, and Terra instantly stopped their rampage and bowed their heads in shame, as if knowing they'll be scolded.

"Sir, the girls got hostile and were aiming for Prince Schneizel's life." Captain Hamada saluted as Julius looked at him. "Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia were having a conversation here, and whatever they were talking about must have angered Auriel to make her attack, sir." Julius frowned before turning to Schneizel and Cornelia who were disturbed by the sudden change in atmosphere. "At ease Captain," he ordered as the man ceased his salute as Julius walked towards the ruined viewing window as Auriel crooned shamefully as said man looked at her with an upset expression. "Auriel, I know you never harm people unless provoked with a reason. Tell me my strong Little White, why did you do that?" he asked.

The chirp, chitter, a trill and a few barks came from the white Indominus as Julius nodded his head in understanding as a cold smile adorned the recently promoted Earl's face as he slowly turned towards the two. "So, you came up with some rather disturbing theories, eh Prince Schneizel?" Julius asked his single eye boring into Schneizel's own. "I admit I might have been thinking too hastily, but you do look like my brother." the Second Prince admitted as Julius rolled his eye as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Please, Hammond always thinks I'm Lelouch vi Britannia every time he wakes up in the morning. Always asking how me and my sister were doing and where our 'mother' is. I know being adopted into a good family is nice and all, but to be honest, he had a bit of a few loose screws in the head." Julius told him as Cornelia silently nodded her head in agreement. Most the royal guard assigned to Lady Marianne went insane after the death of their Empress, and of that of Lelouch and Nunnally in Area 11. They were locked up in the loony bin afterwards.

"Prince Schneizel, I suggest staying away from any of the carnivores during your stay. Not even I could truly stop a carnivore of these girls' calibers if they're determined to see you dead." Julius warned as Schneizel felt the piercing gazes of the beasts aimed at him. "Very well, I will take your words of advice to heart." Schneizel agreed as the three Indominus retreated back into the forest of their paddock.

"Get me construction; tell them the girls were at it again." Julius told Captain Hamada who nodded his head and began giving ACU their orders.

/Next Morning/

Julius sat there, watching Monica feed the fledglings again as he smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Very well done, you've got what it takes to be a great mother someday." he complimented, causing the Knight of Twelve to blush at it.

"If this keeps up, she might grow a crush on the boy." Nonette mused from the other side of the room as Anya updated her blog of her trip of Jurassic World. "Perhaps," the rosette muttered with her usual deadpan expression.

"I've gotta come here more often. I mean, who doesn't when there's a freakin' live T. Rex here!?" Gino exclaimed with utter excitement in his tone as he was livid and was officially Julius Kingsley's number one fan. "...I wouldn't mind seeing Lisette again." Lucarino muttered under his breath, making sure no one _ever_ heard that.

Charles, watching the whole thing, couldn't help but muse that his son is attracting a female member of the Knights of the Round to him, a chip off the old block and he wasn't even aware of it. Perhaps he'll send his Knight of Twelve to accompany his son just to amuse himself. Although...

"Bismark," Charles spoke up as the dutiful Knight of One kneeled before his lord sovereign. "I have a task for you."

*The Forge-Afternoon*

The temple shook as the volcano rumbled menacingly as Lelouch clutched his left eye in pain as he held his right hand out as the Forge began its ancient magic. The weird bird symbol glowing on the alter as it resonated with him and his desire to forge a weapon.

 **Eden Vital Access...Analyzing component from C's World connection to [Lelouch vi Britannia]**

 **...scanning...**

 **Incarnation [ &^(*&$$ Lelouch] found.**

 **Analyzing weapon [ &*$^$]...**

 **Error...Error...**

 **Critical Component missing...**

 **Requires...[s875ndu'$ Gu ^#e]**

 **Impossible to find on current location...**

 **Analyzing Component from [Other Lelouch's] memory.**

 **Scanning...**

 **...structure found...**

 **Analyzing elements...**

 **...**

 **Found**

 **Possible to recreate Critical Component by use of volcano's magma.**

 **Proceed?**

"...Yes." Lelouch growled out as he felt the pain intensify. It felt like a bullet was shot into his eye, and hot lead was still burning inside his skull.

 **Very well...**

 **Harnessing magma and beginning cool down procedures.**

 **Infusing with minerals from underground water...**

 **Process of synthesis at 37 percent.**

Lelouch clutched his head as he willed himself to endure this. This pain was for the sword he will wield to protect Nunnally. He felt the very planet turning against him for defying the natural order by bringing in something not of this world. He shoved it off, he turned his back on the world when the world did it to him first. He was weak, but now he wised up and grew strong, strong to endure such harshness, such agony, and the vileness that threaten to kill him.

 **52 percent complete...**

He screamed in pain, the power pulsing from the altar resonating with him as the entire place shook while the volcano rumbled ominously.

*15 minutes earlier-Nemo Kingsley*

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Nemo greeted politely as she bowed her head. Charles looking at his crippled and blind daughter with a stoic face as Marrybell greeted the girl as Euphemia felt a sense of nostalgia in her heart when she met the girl. The rosette looked at the blonde in the wheelchair as her closed eyes signified she was blind. She reminded Euphemia of Nunnally already as Cornelia looked a little uneasy.

What Schneizel said actually had some truth it seems. This girl had the same conditions as Nunnally did and she knew that Lelouch dotted his little sister as much as she did with Euphy. Now she was seeing that little boy, who was sent to Japan with cold eyes in place of Julius Kingsley as she hoped that what Schneizel said was true right now.

"So not to bother you Lady Kingsley," Oldrin Zevon, Marrybell's knight spoke up. "But how did you become blind?" she asked as Nemo looked at her and smiled kindly. "It was sometime when I first came here to the park." Nemo replied, "An attempt to sabotage the park caused the dinosaurs to break out and I had an encounter with a Dilophosaurus. I got venom in my eyes and damaged my eyes to a good degree. I can see fine, but I have to wear sunglasses due to the damage from being exposed to the light if I wanted to see things outside." she answered. This made Oldrin wince at the story. "But here in this level of lighting, I can see fine." This made Charles freeze as he saw her slowly open her eyes and he felt his very core get shaken up at that. _"She overcame my Geass?!"_ he thought as those red eyes may be hiding the real ones, but still had that warmth and kindness that resembled her mother's.

Needless to say, Charles zi Britannia was shocked to his core by both children of Marianne, whose spirit speaking of which, is currently laughing hysterically inside her host's body. She was damn proud of her kids taking after her in making Charles feel like being thrown in a loop.

"Come to think of it, where is your brother?" Euphemia asked as the island shook as the sounds of the volcano rumbling echoed throughout the island. "That's your answer." Nemo replied calmly with a hint of edge on her expression. "He's at the dormant volcano?" Cornelia asked as Nemo shook her head. "Oh no, it's actually still active. My brother is just checking on the system there." Nemo answered as Schneizel got curious of it. "What do you mean by that? Is it some sort of generator?" he asked.

"It is," Nemo replied. "We're using the energy from the volcano to generate electricity. Due to it still active, if something was wrong with the system things will get...ugly." she admitted as Schneizel made a mental note to not harness volcanoes for energy for the sake of many lives that might be lost cause of it. "Aren't you worried that he'll die in an accident in there?" Marrybell asked concern for the Earl as Nemo smiled. "It's alright, my big brother knows what he's doing. He's done this for over 6 years after all!" she replied brightly as Charles wondered what his son could be doing with such a power plant inside a volcano. And maintaining one in an _active one_ at that...Maybe his exiling of the two did mess Lelouch up in the head a bit since he last saw him.

That was when Nemo's eyes widened up as she recalled something. "Excuse me, Prince Schneizel?" she spoke up, gaining said prince's attention. "Is it true you have a group dedicated to new experimental Knightmare Frames?" she asked as Schneizel smiled at that. "Indeed I am, I have a sect called Camelot that is working on a new 7th Generation Knightmare Frame right now." he replied as Nemo's eyes widened in awe. "Is it possible to help my brother then?" she asked, catching his attention as even the Mediocre Prince Odysseus was interested in what the girl was saying. "My brother had an idea for his own personal Knightmare Frame he had in a dream and made blueprints of it. I was hoping if your Camelot group can help with the project." she told him as Odysseus looked at Schneizel.

"Now Lady Kingsley, not everyone is allowed to have Knightmares of their own unless they were in the Britannian Army and are capable of such. But why do you want my brother's help with a Knightmare for Julius?" he inquired as Nemo looked a little sad. "My brother is joining in on the E.U. War and I just wanted to make sure he was safe." she admitted, causing a good deal of the female group to gasp in mild adoration of the younger sister's concern for her big brother. "In fact, I'm asking this without my brother knowing. I wanted this Knightmare Frame to be a gift and I'm willing to sacrifice all of my savings to help fund it to make sure it's finished before he leaves!" They were seeing the young girl starting to get emotional as her eyes were beginning to water.

"He's all the family I have left, I can't look towards anything without him by my side so..." she sniffed as tears began "So I have to make sure he makes it back safe!" she exclaimed as both Odysseus and Schneizel felt themselves soften at that. "Very well then," Schneizel replied and he gently wiped away her tears. "I'll make sure my Camelot group helps you with everything you need. I'll contact them as soon as possible."

"I am curious though," Odysseus spoke up, "What kind of Knightmare is it?" the Crown Prince asked. Nemo placed a finger under her chin in thought. "If I recall correctly, it was the first model of the 'Dinobot' series." she answered. Now this got Lucarino's attention and he grinned. He was feeling like a little kid in a candy store if he guessed what the machine would look like.

*The Forge*

"Hah...ha...It's...finally...done." Lelouch panted out as he passed out on the ground, unaware of the footsteps walking in as C.C. narrowed her eyes at the Forge. "So, a Demon King was what you were; gaining access to the Eden Vital within C's World, and a Wired Geass too at the same time. Marianne, your child is full of surprises." the girl mused as she eyed the strange beautiful purple crystal at the altar and frowned. "You pressed yourself hard to create a crystal like this from the help of Eden Vital? What use of a crystal for exactly?" she pondered as she picked up the unconscious Lelouch and carried him off to safety, sealing away the shrine while doing so. No need for anyone else to tamper with the powers dwelling within.

She knew of the forbidden Wired Geass, they were known as The Supreme Geass due to the fact they're much powerful and rarer than any regular Geass created through Contracts or the Irregular Geass created by implanting cell from a Code Bearer into a person. Legends tell of legendary Wired Geass bearers are Demon Kings, dark saviors of the world left forgotten in myth. Some included Gilgamesh and Heracles; even King Arthur himself was a bearer of the Wired Geass. Many of these were spurned by Code Bearers for their mere existence except for one that had appeared once before, their savior bearing the Legendary Wired Geass known as 'The Zero'.

When Bismark is assigned a task by the Emperor himself, he sets out to fulfill it dutifully. His task you may ask? Test the fighting capabilities of Julius Kingsley. The Knight of One was no fool, the way the young Earl had handled the odd Pachycephalasaurus was that of a fighter, and his body structure and muscles from under the coat told him of training and discipline. That boy had experience with creatures bigger than any ordinary man and ten times more deadly. If his Majesty wishes to see how skilled the boy is, then so shall it be.

As the Knight of One proceeded to the location of the Kingsley residence, a lone guard stood there and even if he was an Eleven, his posture was one of uttermost loyalty and duty as himself. "Forgive me Lord Bismark, but none shall enter the residence. Lord Kingsley is unwell and his raptor park are with him so it would be unwise to enter." the man saluted as Bismark recalled the fierceness and loyalty the creatures had and inwardly smiled at such loyalty. Truly, Julius Kingsley was the Ruler of the Prehistoric Jungle; a noble one whom reminded him of the tales of the great and legendary King Arthur himself.

"Very well then, tell him I am requesting a duel to see his skills, after all-"

"Seeing him defeat Kabuto the Pachycephalasaurus is a rite of passage." the man replied with a nostalgic smile as Bismark was confused. "You see, Kabuto was here since the original park. For all ACU hopefuls and even being owner of the park, one has to take down that temperamental creature to prove you're fit for the worst of situations when dealing with some of the more aggressive herbivores." the man explained as Bismark couldn't help but be impressed at such a rite of passage.

"I will make sure he gets the message once he recovers." the man told him as Bismark nodded his head as he turned to leave. He had time, and this park has many things he has yet to see. For now, he can wait for the duel.

Euphemia smiled as the gyosphere that had her and Cornelia drove into the herd of Brachiosaurs, hearing their songs in the air as even the Goddess of Victory was in awe of such majestic beauty. "I have to say, I'm starting to like these creatures." Cornelia admitted as Euphemia smiled at that as behind them, Darlton and Guilford in their own gyrosphere, watched the Triceratops duke it out in friendly competition.

Nonette, Anya, and Gino with timed elegance, used their paddle to go one through the river in their canoe in the river rides as they watched some of the herbivores feast on the greenery as Gino's eyes popped open up wide as he pointed to one giant carnivore walking towards the river. It had a massive sail on its spine, long narrow jaws, blue scales, and yellow eyes as it looked at them. The glare alone intimidated Gino and he realized this must the Smaug the Spinosaurus that Kingsley mentioned as they watched the blue Spinosaurus dip his jaws into the river and wait. They didn't have to wait long as it snatched up a prehistoric swordfish known as a Onchopristis as it shook the fish before throwing it on land, pinning it with its foot, and used its razor sharp claws to kill it before tearing into it with its crocodilian jaws.

Lucarino sat from his seat as he watched Lisette do her usual routine at the Mosasaur feeding show, clapping as the massive leviathan of the lagoon devoured the shark with ruthless passion. He clapped joyfully as he was starting to love this park. Maybe he should apply for adopting a clutch of eggs?

Marrybell, Oldrin, Monica and Clovis walked through the high balconies of the aviary as the watched all species of pterosaur fly in their nests and displaying their own unique calls as some even displayed a hostile reaction to a few guests trying to toss people food only to get chewed out by patrolling handlers who did not in return get chewed out by Dr. Gerry in the future.

For Charles zi Britannia, he was in the Pachy Arena that had been cleared out of its usual dinosaur fighters in place of human ones as an audience of guests who heard of the duel were placing bets on Julius or Bismark to see who would win.

The Knight of One stood rigid as stone, waiting as his sword rested in front of him as his very presence screamed how dangerous his was. The doorway to the other side of the arena opened up as Julius Kingsley slowly walked in, his coat off and carrying a fencing baton in his hand as his lone eye was serene and calm as he had the presence that gave many a wary glance at. It was as if it looked like a predator stripped of teeth and rendered harmless with how calm he was. He wasn't emitting any type of bloodlust or killing intent and Bismark was suddenly on edge himself. He felt his own blood surging rapidly as he recalled this kind of presence. Only Lady Marianne herself was capable of making him feel on edge like this, and now, Julius Kingsley was the second to do so.

"Now then," Julius began as he bowed mockingly. "Shall we dance?" he asked. Bismark immediately charged, causing many to gap in shock at how fast the man was as he brought his sword down on Julius. What they didn't expect was Julius' fencing baton to hit the Knight of One in the chest right where his heart was before he even brought down his blade. "If it was an actual rapier, you'd be dead from being impaled in the heart." Julius chided with cheeky smile as Charles blinked at the sight. He had watched his son the whole time and all he saw was a flash of black before Bismark could even bring down his sword.

He saw the wicked cunning in Lelouch's eye and he narrowed his own at them. Lelouch was acting like a defanged snake, but in reality, a cunning viper that deliberately hid its fangs till the opportunity made itself possible.

Bismark jumped back and began making his counterattack, making Julius dodge by a hair's breathe before flipping on his hands and spun in a flurry of kicks, making Bismark try and block when Julius slammed his baton unto Bismark's kneecap, causing the Knight of One to kneel as Julius had his baton at the back of Bismark's neck. "You guys spend time with guns and Knightmare Frames than actual sword combat. The adrenaline as you feel your live hanging by a thread as your blade tries to connect to enemy's flesh as you struggle to survive. That is the beauty of a swordsman, something that even with what you had trained with, has gone rusty without a constant opponent to sharpen your edge." Julius chided and Bismark's eyes widened.

It was true, the knights nowadays focus more on guns and Knightmares than even the blade itself. Sure even with the most advanced of technology; the sword itself is traditional in Britannia's history of knighthood since ancient days. Even though he had trained himself diligently for countless years with the blade, he could not keep the blade's edge sharp due to the lack of victims to make it ever hunger for more. Julius was right, and his unseen blade has proven such, his blade is still sharp, in its prime and skilled as if it lived in battle countless times. "How..." Bismark began as he looked at the Earl in the eye. "How could your blade outdo mine?" he demanded.

"I've fought against many a predator that had gotten loose long ago with a mere sword as a form of self-defense. It is my ally and closest friend, one that does now know how to betray me and is forever loyal to me." he answered. "Alas, the blade rests, waiting for the opportunity to seek new victims when the time is right. Too much blood rusts the blade." With that, Bismark the Knight of One was defeated, to the utter shock of all who watched.

Deep within Anya, the spirit of Marianne felt a sudden swell of pride that she did not know why.

/Ashford Academy/

"Hey did ya hear about Lelouch?" one of the girls asked as the female changing rooms were filled at the moment as Kallen turned her head towards the voice. "Yeah, Lelouch dueled and defeated Lord Bismark himself, with a fencing baton!" another answered; now catching the rebel's full attention. "From what I gathered from a friend visiting his park, Bismark challenged him in a duel and lost, right in front of the Emperor himself!" a squeal of excitement from another girl echoed out. "I bet our handsome Prince will be crowned the new Knight of One!"

Leave it to Lelouch, Dark Prince of Ashford to steal the hearts of maidens with his exploits, even when he's not there. Kallen had an amused expression at the thought of the Emperor's reaction to such a defeat. She would kill to have been there in person. Perhaps using her family's connection to see Lelouch's park will tip things in her favor? She could use her family's influence to help Julius Kingsley build his park here in Japan and earn his trust…maybe take a predator or two from this park for assistance?

No, she instantly shook her head of the idea. She had an idea that somehow it would be a bad idea, although the thought of Tamaki getting eaten would be an entertaining idea.

*Ashford Academy Student Council Room*

"Hello! Ashford Student Council President Milly at your service!" Milly exclaimed with a cheerful smile as a voice she recognized all too well spoke to her. "Oh hey Lelouch! What can I do for our Knight of One?" she teased as her smile fell off her face. "You what!? You're going to..!"

The voice on the other side made her hush as Milly puffed her cheeks, before whatever Lelouch said next made her have the biggest smile on her face. "You've got yourself a deal Lelouch!" Milly exclaimed as her mind was running overtime as she looked at Nina. "Nina dear, I'm going to need your help with calculating some large numbers since Lelouch won't be here for a bit?" she asked as the meek girl looked at the president and her rather extremely playful smile.


End file.
